Choose to Smile or Not?
by Chu-heart147
Summary: Mikan Sakura, she never smiled since THAT day, now being enrolled to gakuen alice and uncovering not to mention treasure hunting, will that turn things around? Will she smile, will she find a love?
1. Kuro neko

Just the Beginning

Summary:

Mikan Sakura, a beautiful high schooler with perfect grades without any parents but rich, though she is cold-hearted. What will happen when she discover her alices and have to move to Gakuen Alice, catching attention of a lazy Kuro Neko? Adventures and love awaits for her of course.

Author's Note:  
Konnichiwa minna-san!! This is Chu-heart147 talking! Please just call me Chu or Chu-chan. This is a rated T!! This is also my first fanfic of all time and i hope to make more fanfictions or one-shots. Anyway lets get this started already! Flames are allowed but please don't be too harsh. Please and Thank You!!

Peace!!3~  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

It was a bright yet cheery morning. Students were buzzing around in the school's campus, talking about the lastest gossip, newest trends, but mostly everyone single student at Angel High were talking about their very own sweetheart, Mikan Sakura. She wasn't cheerful nor she showed she actually gave a damn for the world. But deep inside, through all the angust she had suffered, she was a very kind and gentle person. No one in the Angel High had seen their sweetheart, blush, smile, or being blessed in happinese. Well she wasn't anywhere close to happiness.

The gate opened, which was rare and caught every single students' attention. A shiny black new limo drove into the school yard. By now everyone was crowding around it. All wondering who was inside this beautiful limo, the tinted window slowly slide down revealing a beautiful brunette wearing purple Chanel shades. Her face was oval and kinda pointed, her skin tone was a beautiful pale white and her lips were plimp and red without any make up on her.

"KYAA!! IT'S MIKAN!!!!"  
"GO OUT WITH ME!!"  
"LET'S BE FRIENDS FOREVER!!!"  
"MARRY ME!!"  
"WE CAN BE BEST FRIENDS!!"

Mikan only glared and snorted at the annoying comments from her fanclubs, she calls them attention-seekers when they calls out those stupid comments. "Listen you annoying people I am leaving for Alice Academy so beat it." She growled. Soon enough everyone heard clearly of her and started crying and begging for her not to leave. The truth is Mikan never wanted to go and tell everyone, she just wanted the school staff to tell and her getting her way to Alice Academy. She was also relieved that gay blonde teacher gave her an alice controler which was a bracelet, or she would've killed everyone with one single snap of her fingers. The windows slowly rolled up again and the limo started moving through the giant gate.

Soon after Mikan can no longer hear the screams and cries from her fans/admires. She sighed looking down thinking what had happened earlier.

'I was sitting at the kitchen by myself as usual with only a few maids around me. Ding-Dong. Tch... who would ring somebody's door bell only at 6 in the morning. 'Whatever' i thought as i walk down the hallway wanting to get it instead of the maids. I opened the door and there standing in front of me, was a 30 yrs old dude with curly blonde hair wearing something so frilly that I don't even have in my closet. He had purple eyes-a light shade- and cheerful smile on. Ugh... how much i hate cheerful people. "What!" I glared at the gay dude. He just ruined my perfect quiet morning with his stupid smile. "Ohayou I'm Narumi your sensei. You have two every special alices and need to come to Alice Academy." He said still smiling, doesn't he get tired of that? Anyway I knew exactly what he was talking when he meant 'special alices' and 'need to come to Alice Academy' my mother explain it to me when i was 5. You see i have nullification and S.E.C alice. So my mom trained me into using it probably and controling it. Though she told me to hid it from everyone, scared that the AAO would come and take advantage of a fragile 5-year old kid posessing two rarest alice of all time. Since I wasn't talktive or hyper of what-so-ever i just nodded at that Naru guy and followed him to the limo. He explained rules, classes and etc... He also told me that he already told my school where i am going but I need to go and say good bye and I was this Special star and belongs to some sort of dangerous ablity class. tch....'

Mikan's P.O.V

"Here we are!" I heard Naru say. We walk out of the limo and was about to go to the gate when an explosion was heard. The tall wall surronding the Academy broke a few, and standing in the smoke on top of the wall was a boy around my age, wearing a cat mask. Though i can at least see that his hair was raven and through the mask his eyes were red, crimson red. He had a nice figure and had a fire ball in his palm. "Ah Mikan-chan i want you to show me what can you do with your Alice, so can you talk care of Natsume-kun please?" So this guy was called Natsume? Tch.. whatever taking him will be as easy as breathing.

Natsume's P.O.V

A girl? Naru wants me to fight a weak little duckling? Even though that duckling might been a beautiful one, hn... the more beautiful the more weak they are. I looked into the girl's eyes, they were hazel, she looked like a angel she also had a good body. Her eyes. They were empty, they were just plain like mines. She had a poker/cold face, looking like somewhat between me and Imai. I had a urge that i had to fight not wanting to battle the beautiful girl. But I did had to because of my stupid pride.

Normal P.O.V

Mikan jump up in the air foaming ice daggers that were sharper than normal ice daggers and more clear, she shot a cold icly glare at the boy before shooting. Luckily Natsume (the boy) had the fire alice or he would've been half way to the hospital since Mikan's aim was so persice. Natsume made a come back firing some fire balls at her. The fight went on for an hour. And Narumi decided to stop them so they had to stop. They were both gasping for air. Panting Mikan asked. "Naru pant can pant we go?" Too lazily to be so too cold. Narumi nodded and took Natsume with them as well. Unknown to them someone was observing the battle from the dark shadows from the forest near by.

Someone's P.O.V

Hm... this is interesting, the new student seems more trained than the kuro neko just a few more experiance she would be more powerful then the whole academy, but something was strange about her fight for kuro neko, Natsume looked like he had to fight his own mind into battling her...mhm... this is interesting, might as well play matchmaker making something more interesting.(LOL XD i couldn't resist)

Normal P.O.V

Narumi took Natsume then Natsume went away saying his not going to his room, instead he was aheading to a different direction. While Narumi escorted Mikan to her Special star opened her Special star room, and believe me it was amazing. There was one master bed room for her, 2 guest rooms, three bathroom, one large kitchen and of course a study room. Well what do you expect from a Special Star room? Mikan had found her class schedule, her guide book and her uniform. She had a tired day so she quickly took a bath and brushed her teeth and change to her pjs and just slump into her ever-so soft bed dirfiting to dreamland.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I AM SO SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT!! I was tired from school and was lazy..~ well aren't we all?? So next chappie get ready for more fun and longer chapter!!

REVIEW PLS!!~


	2. A little trip to Central Town

**First Day of Hell**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Hey, Chu here!! As i promise this chappie is longer than the first one so enjoy~~!! And i want to specially thank moonacre99 for reviewing, you do not know how much it means to mean!! Thank you for giving a positive comment too thanks!!! (Disclaimer)_

_With love,  
Chu  
_

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V**

**Dream:**

_I opened my eyes. There I saw a girl, brunette hair, chocolate orbs, wearing a pink dress, I notice her eyes were filled with tears and were waiting for them to drop. And there were my parents on the floor, they were blood stained and deeply injured. "I didn't mean to do it. Mommy, daddy don't leave me!!" A six-year old girl cried. I knew perfectly well who was the girl. It was me. "Sweetie, me and your dad know this is an accident, but please live for us." My mother weakly smiled at my younger self. "NO!! Me, mommy and daddy are going to live together, forever!!" My younger self burst __into tears, they were crystal clear and beautiful but they were meant for something tragic. "Please you must understand this Mikan, please." My dad said trying to get enough oxygen. "Remember we love you..." They chorused in saying it weakly and drop down to the floor slowly. My younger self just __stood there, crying, wishing to god that she never had an alice, wishing that she was never was born. I knew that my younger self never expect this is the way her parents would die...... in her own hands.__  
_

_"She's a monster!!"  
"I heard that she killed her parents!"  
"It said that she has magic to kill!"  
"Let's get away from her!"  
"Murderer!"  
"Nobody wants you!!"  
_

_The six-year old girl who once was cheerful, happy and loved to smile turned into a cold, unhappy and never smiled again._

**End of Dream**

I woke up finding myself in my new queen bed. My heart was racing. I gasp for oxygen trying to calm myself down. Sweat tickle from my cheeks. It was that dream again. The dream that showed the day my parents died. And it's all because of me. I shook away the bad thoughts and stared down to my clock. _7:30. _I got one hour to get ready for school. I left the covers up and walked into the bathroom. Took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I chose a black top with a red jacket that reached to my chest, a dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of black converse. **(Sry bad at describing clothes)**I headed to my kitchen, the refrigerator was filled with food, but i wasn't hungry so i just quickly grab some caviar and some toast. I know i'm weird when it comes to breakfast but I like caviar in the morning.

**Normal Pov:**

As Mikan reached the classroom Narumi was there waiting for her **(he actually wasn't late!!LOL)**"There you are!" Narumi smiled. Mikan just looked at him in disgust, he was wearing a DRESS!! He actually was just cosplaying Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura **(Do not own ). **"Okay when i give you the cue you come in and introduce yourself. Okie!" Mikan's eyes twitched, she never really heard a man say 'Okie' before. Narumi went into the class room. And said,blablablabla new student. Mikan heard new student and come on in so she walked into the classroom.

As soon she took one step in the classroom,

"Omg! She's so kawaii!!"  
"Marry me!"  
"Let's be best friends!"

Everyone **(except for two certain people!) **was wanting to be friends with her or date her. "Everyone settle down onegai!" Narumi said showing a puppy face. **(Ugh!!) **Since the students was scared that their sensei would use his alice, they quieted down. "Okay please introduce yourself!" "Tch... Mikan Sakura, 14, nullification and S.E.C, D.A class, Special Star." She left out the 'Nice to meet you' part cause she was totally thinking the opposite of 'Nice to meet you'. People gazed at her in amazement with sparkles in there eyes. A certain raven-haired boy peeked up from his manga. _"It's that girl i fought yesterday, so that was her alices. nullification and S.E.C hn.. can't believe a she possessed those two rare alices, damn... Persona might trained that girl, does that bastard have to train somebody i care about. WTF? Scratch that." _A chuckle was heard from a dirty blond haired boy with the mind reading alice. _"Koko tell one soul and that's going to be the last thing you do." _The dirty blond haired boy whose name happens to be Koko gulp and right hand on his heart **(I think its suppose to be the right hand...)**and put the hand up straight, swearing to kami-sama that he would never tell.

Mikan's Pov:

"Naru where's my seat." My voice it was the same icy, and my question didn't sound like a question more like a demand. "Oopsy daisys! I almost forgot! You're partner will be Natsume-chan-" "Don't call me that." The voice i could tell, bored. I turned around hoping to find the source where the voice came from. A boy with raven black hair, crimson eyes, and a bored face on, it was the cat-freak I fought yesterday but without the mask, he looks completely....completely....completely.....WTF am i thinking, god!! He looks completely like a cat-freak! "Mou Natsume-kun your so mean. Demo Mikan-chan please sit beside Natsume-kun." Gaylord winked. I shuddered though it wasn't noticeable. I lazily walked to my seat at sat next to the cat-freak. "Since there's a new student, free period!! JA!!"

I took out a pen and a piece of paper and was about to doodle, when, _Scratch, _Oh great I just got a paper cut. I stared down at my finger as everyone watched me. The pain, it was utterly painful and it stung, a luxious dark red colored liquid rolled down my snow-white finger.

**Flashback:**

_It was a clear sky, birds were chirping, kids were playing in a nearby park. A four year old cheerful girl was running around the grassy field the park had. She was wearing a simple white dress that reached up to her knees, she also had a white hat on. A beautiful bright smile was placed on her delicate face. The girl walk to the nearest green bench and sat down beside another girl. She was about her age with short black hair and amethyst colored eyes that sparkled in the bright sunlight making it seem like her eyes were jewels. She was wearing a simple T-shirt and short pants. "Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura!" "Hotaru Imai." The girl replied. "Let's be friends Okay?" The cheerful girl said reaching her hand out for a shake. Surprisingly the poker-faced girl took it, as they shook, The cheerful girl had a big smile on her face while the poker-faced girl had a small smile on her face._

_From that day on, those two were best friends, though they seems like an odd pair, but they often make each other happy. One day, a brunette was chasing a black haired girl. "Mou, Hotaru COME BACK HERE!!" The brunette yelled. While the black haired girl could care less. Being reckless, the brunette accidentally tripped on a rock and fell on the hard ground. The black haired girl immediately turned around, only to find her best friend's arm bleeding. The brunette started crying because of the pain on her arm. "Baka, you look even uglier if you cry, so don't. I like it if you smile." The brunette quickly recovered. "Okay!! I'll smile just for you!"_

**Flashback Ended!**

Sorry Hotaru, I don't think that's going to happen...I snap back to my senses to find my blood sliding down my palm. I quickly healed the wound with my healing alice that I copied, forgot where. I heard wows and sugoi from the annoying people around me. I rolled my eyes. "YOU CANNOT SIT BESIDE **MY** NATSUME!!!" Goddamn it!! A stupid person with dark green permed hair and green eyes was obviously pissed, but I can care less cause I'm way more pissed. That stupid Permy could of damage my ears with her ear-splitting voice! "What do you want!" I said almost yelling cuz as i said before i was pissed. "I, SUMIRE SHOUDA PRESIDENT OF NATSUME AND RUKA FANCLUB, FORBIDS YOU FROM STEALING AND HAVING ANY CONTRACT, PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY WITH HIM!!" That does it, ruining my ears for... _that_? "SHUT UP WOULD YOU!!" I had it. I used my ice alice and quickly froze her lips together. "mumff... mummffff!!!" I can hear the angry muffled voice screaming inside. "Do you want me to make you lose your voice forever?" I sent a cold glare to her and i immedantly stop hearing muffles. I smirked. Good.

"We're going." I heared the cat-freak say standing up. "What do you mean cat-freak." I can feel the burning stares I was getting from the stupid fanclub. I can't even believe this guy actually had a fanclub. Wait I just knew him from yesterday and today and I'm already hating him. hn... "We're going somewhere, I'm your frigging partner, _Polka_." I can't believe him. He saw my patties, MY! But i don't really care though. "Tch... whatever pervert." I said not even caring while my so-called caring classmates gasped. "Mummffff!!! Mummff!!" Damn it I'm hearing that stupid muffling girl again. "Shut up Permy!" I called to her. My new classmates laughed, seemed to be thinking the same thing, that name fits her, but her eyes were on fire. Boy was she mad by my three worded sentence. Talk about overreacting. Turns out she was so mad she actually melted the ice I put between her lips so her lips won't move. "PERMY??? WHO ARE YOU CALLING PERMY!! MY NAME IS SUMIRE SHOUDA, PRESIDENT OF RU-" She couldn't finish her sentece I froze her lips again.

"Fine, let's go cat-freak." I really just want to get away from permy. "It's Natsume." He said as he walked to the door. I followed him. True, I was following him but not like a lost puppy that would make me look stupid. I was really just following him closely, hands in my pockets with a cold face on.

**Natsumem's Pov:**

I walked to the bus station with Polka following close behind me. "What are we doing here?" "Shut up and just follow me." I wasn't in the mood of talking. I saw her shrug her shoulders and followed me inside the bus. As I step inside the bus, girls were chattering but stop to stare at me. _Great! _Just great. The stupid girls started fanning themselve.

"KYAA!! IT'S NATSUME!!!!!"  
"I MUST BE DREAMING!!"  
"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!" **(LOLXD)**

Then thats when Polka came in stopping all the stupid annoying commments.

"Aw...It looks like he got a girlfriend."  
"She's so pretty though now of us can compare up to her."  
"I wish I was her."

We both glared at the stupid girls on the bus just to make them stop talking. I have to admit, that me glaring is harsh but with Polka is worse so they better shut their little big mouths up. _Silence..._ Perfect exactly what I wanted. Polka and I found a seat in the back, we sat down and the bus started driving off. There wasn't much conversation. I act like I didn't give a damn about the world but inside the silence was killing me, if I start a conversation it would be out of my character and then everybody would probably think they can just stand up to me talking and except me giving them a descent answer or reply.

The bus ride took around ten minutes though it might be short for normal people, but I wasn't a so-called normal person, I'm extremely unpatient. As i said Polka and I finally reached our destination. "Why are you doing here?" She repeated her question from earlier in a suspicious voice. "We're in Central Town." I said boredly.

**Normal Pov:**

"What the heck is 'Central Town'?" Obviously the irrated brunette is getting more annoyed by the second by a certain kuro neko. "It's a like a big market." a brownish yellowish haired boy with glasses popped out of nowhere with a girl with mid-night blue hair and a girl with pale-pink hair, even though they looked different they still looked like twins. There was also another guy in the group, he had blond hair, ocean blue eyes and a bunny resting in his arms. Also a dirty blond haired boy.

"Why are you guys here?" Natsume asked sounding angry. **(Why is he angry?hehe)  
**"We just decided to follow you guys." The mid-night haired girl said cheerfully.  
"Yeah! Wouldn't it be more fun if we can give a tour around central town all together with mi-chan!' The pale-pink haired girl added.

"Guys, who are you." Mikan asked trying not to sound mean. Though her voice was still cold. "Oh yeah, we fogot to intrudoce ourselve. hehe." The pale-pink and mid-night blue haired girl chorused in hitting both of their heads. "My name is Yuu Tobita but everyone calls me Iinchō. Yoronishiko." The brownish yellowish haired boy said. "Nonoko here!" The mid-night blue haired girl said. "Anna!' The pale-pink haired girl called. "Hope we can be your friends." Anna and Nonoko chorused in. "Name's Kokoroyomi Yome, Koko for short." A dirty blond haired boy introduced. "My name is Ruka Nogi." The blond hair boy said blushing furiously.

**Mikan's Pov:**

Iinchō, Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Ruka? Hn... this is getting somewhat _interesting..._ I nodded. "OKAY, LET'S GO!!" Anna and Nonko shouted. At least their voices aren't so bad to listen to like Permy's.

*....*....*....*

Wow, I have to say Central town is amazing. That whole afternoon we shopped walked and ate, do you know there's this type of candy called Howlan? The taste was soft and sweet with the perfect amout of sugar. I'm a bit surprised that Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Iinchō, and Ruka wants to be my friend. Nobody other than Hotaru wanted me till now. Unexceptedly Natsume could be nice sometimes. I guess.

Throughout the whole trip, I sense two people, the two people I haven't been able to sense for a long time.

_My brothers....._

* * *

_HEy! I hope you enjoyed that story. Also if your wondering where is Hotaru, I won't tell!! You'll have to read to find out in my next chapter!! Well that chapter wasn't really long nor it was so short like the last one. I will update every Sunday cause i'm a lazyass....haha_

_REVIEW PLS!!_

_Chu :d_


	3. Tears and Sorrow

**Tears**

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Konnichiwa minna-san!! And the people who reviewed my second chapter: A little trip to Central Town are:_

XxAoiHoshixX

_moonacre99_

_Arigtou!! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any advice suggestion or comments please tell me!! I'm a very open-minded person so I will appreciate your advice/suggestion/comment!! Okay without any delay here's the story!!!_

_With love,_

_Chu_

* * *

**Natsume's Pov**

Something's not right. It's been three days since Mika- I mean Polka arrived and I haven't heard one word from Persona nor Youchii. I'm positively sure something' s not right. And it looks like I'm not the only one whose deep in thought in class, Polka was too, I wonder what she was thinking about.

For the past three weeks I've completely memorized everything about Polka, the way she slouches in her chair, how she is so fast and quick, and how she twist her hair out of her face before sticking any earphones in her ears. God I sound like a stalker, like one of those fanguys she has at her fanclub. Tch, did I mention she got a fanclub during her first day at night. I mean who can make a fanclub that fast? And she probabaly got a needle shot for not to fall in love or something, she's not like other girls who would be head over heels for me, I guess thats what makes me want her. I should really hear myself right now, I swear to you somebody came into my room last night and brainwashed me. When did I care about Persona or watch Polka every class, and when did I start actually going to class. Hn... At least I'm not going to some stupid mission.

I slump down in my couch and turned on my Plasm screen T.V

_Everyone in Tokyo Japan is talking about the new hot aritst, Mikan Sakura, rumores had it the famous, beauty and rich star no longer went to Angel High and started school in Gakuen Alice as known for only a school for geniuses! Well her I.Q is above genius level, Oh it's just sad that our beauty isn't a very likes-to-show-how-kind-she-is type of person...Anywho her brand new CD Love and Hatred are coming in stores this MONDAY!! Millions of fans are already talking about it and hoping to get one at least, people say that her CDs will be sold out in less than ten minutes!! So you true fans of hers out there, get there really, really, reallly early cuz this is Mikan Sakura we're talking about~!!"_

_*Click*_

She's f-f-famous? Why didn't she tell us, I know from my outside appearance I'm calm and bored though inside I'm freaking out, so why didn't she tell us she was famous yet she act so cold, I'm pretty sure when Imai comes back from her two week trip she'll be fast friends with her, they have million of smiliarties. When Ruka found out Imai was going to come back tomorrow he started to have a look on his face saying: I'm-in-heaven look, I always knew my best friend had a crush on Imai, though I could never imagine them together, Imai is money hungry and showed no emotions well on the other hand Ruka just too easy to read, I mean with one look at him when you mention Imai's name he'll be blushing. Hn, I lie down on the couch staring at my dim white ceiling. I sighed, every night I have this feeling somebody is watching me outside the window but when I actually goes to check, silence is all I can hear.

**Mikan's Pov**

I sighed, I knew this would happen, soon enough the whole damn academy would find out that I'm famous, and I already have enough fans and fanclubs to last my whole shitty life, I leap from tree to tree knowning that Natsume is suspecting that somebody is watching him from his living room windows like the ones I have in my room. I don't really know whats happening here, on our trip to Central Town, I could of swore that I felt my brothers' aura, they're deadly yet happy aura which was a bit weird and you might think its impossible to have that type of aura but you could, though my brothers being here isn't that surprising, but I feel like somebody been watching me with a private camrea or something.

I quickly slip into my bedroom from my bedroom window, took a shower got dressed in my night clothes and fell into bed. I want to see my brothers again......

***Next Day* Normal Pov**

Everything was normal in Class B, girls screaming/crowding around Natsume and Ruka, boys crowding **(wouldn't it be weird if boys screamed?) **around Mikan. Ruka just sit there patting Usagi and Natsume has his foot on the table and a new manga he bought at Central Town three days ago, oh and if your wondering about Mikan, she's just listening to her Ipod nano. Soon enough the fans/admires are tired and gave up on trying to get their attention, they went back to they're assigned seats.

"Ohayou minna-san!!" Narumi said jumping into the classroom. "Today we're having a new student actually she's a returning student!" Everyone knew it was the famous Ice Queen with her probably new and improve baka gun. "You can come in now!" Narumi sing-said. The door slide open revealing a short black haired girl with amethyst eyes and a weird machine gun-look-like by her side. "You know me." Was the only words the girl said. Mikan being a bit curious, tilted her head front catching the attention of the girl in the front. "Mikan..." The Ice Queen whispered, even though she did whisper, everyone in class excluding Narumi because he has bad hearing **(Hehe...He's getting old haha). **Narumi being deaf as he his, didn't hear the Ice Queen and simply said, "Free periode!" And jump out of the classroom, of course leaving the students sweatdropping and Mikan and Hotaru having a urge to kill him for ruining their reniuon. As soon as the Ice Queen thought about blackmailing him, she thought, 'I think it would be better without gaylord.'

Again returning to the beautiful moment, the long-lost childhood friends caught eachothers attention. As Mikan beam with glory with small tears forming up in her eyes, she beamed a little smile that only Hotaru could see. "Mikan." The Ice Queen said yet again though saying it louder, "Mikan." Louder, "Mikan." Louder, "MIKAN!" Loudest. Right now, unable to control her feelings, Hotaru bursted into tears of happiness and ran up to give her delicate friend a huge bear hug. The whole class including Natsume though he didn't show it, were completely in shock after seeing the sight of Hotaru Imai a.k.a Blackmailer/ Ice Queen tear up and ran up to give somebody a hug!! But the class' jar dropped down on the floor (while Natsume's jar just drop a little) when Mikan hugged Hotaru back.

"Baka, I missed you." Hotaru whispered into Mikan's ear. Hotaru waited for a reply, she was hoping for a, 'HHHHHOOOOTTTTAAAARRRRUUUU!!!' or 'I miss you!' and expecting her best friend crying waterfalls and give her the biggest smile Mikan has ever giving, though she only heard a simply, "yeah" coming from her friend's mouth. Knowing something was wrong, Hotaru looked into Mikan's chocolate orbs. They were the same as she remembered though there wasn't a huge burst of happiness in them, just a simply plain sparkle. Hotaru started to pull herself up into her normal regular poker face and said, "You. Explain. My Dorm. 5:30." Everyone in the class was confused. 'What is there to explain?' Everyone thought, obviously they don't know the real Mikan Sakura. They all turn their faces to Mikan, hoping for an answer though Mikan just nodded. Hotaru slowly flashed a small rare smile.

_  
***....*.....*....*....***_

It was lunch and Mikan and Hotaru finally finished explaining how they met. "Aww....that's so cute." "Yeah Hotaru being the one talking to Mikan. Kawaii!!" Cried Nonoko and Anna. Of course they didn't tell the exact story, they just told them a different story of how they met not the real one **(the real one is the one with the flash back in chapt2). **"It was a nice story of how Imai and Sakura-san met, isn't Natsume?" "Hn." The famous Kuro Neko obviously known something was fishy in the story. He always know that Hotaru will not talk to somebody unless it invovles money **(its true remeber in manga/anime hotaru and mikan met by hotaru talking about dancing together for MONEY!) **"Nogi give me 10,000 rabbits." Hotaru said calmly. "WHHAAATT!?" "You heard me Nogi." "W-w-why should i g-g-give you m-m-money." Ruka asked still shaking cause of the amount of money she was asking for. "You better give me my money or...." "O-o-or w-w-what?" "I'll sell these to your fanclub." Hotaru said with a glint in her eyes. She placed three pictures on the table. One was Ruka playing with Usagi and Piyo, the next one showed him only wearing bunny boxers and another one of him dressed up like a girl. "H-h-h-how??" Ruka questioned still shaking and now blushing crazily. "So that's a yes to the money right." Hotaru asked still emotionless as always. "H-h-h-hai..." Ruka bent his head down slightly, he cannot believe he has to give money to Hotaru Imai again. He just promised himself that he won't give in, though he's always surprised because the famous Blackmailer always ask for money in the randomest time ever!

"Who's our teacher in our next class?" Nonoko asked. Ignoring what just happened **(its pretty normal if u ask me..). **"Jin-jin." Hotaru repiled looking over to Nonoko, though she was emotionless, her reply spat out like it was some kind of disgusting insect. "Damn, I hate that stupid guy." Everyone in the group that was once putting their attention on Hotaru and Nonoko suddenly jerk their head in the direction of Mikan Sakura. "What?" She glared, an icy glare too. "Nothing..." They repiled (well some) and turned awkwardly around.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" The whole gang turned their head into the source of the obnoxious, loud and annoying sheirking voice. It was Per-I mean Sumire. **(Now the author has problems with calling her Permy...u know what we're calling ur PERMY!!) **It was Permy. Her pale cheeks were flushed with reddness cause of the anger she was giving out. Her dark green permed hair were a bit wet, probably because she ran all the way to the lunch room from the other side of the campus. She clutched her hands into fists and spat then on the table angrily causing a loud 'Boom' sound. Obviously the group wanted a quite lunch time and wanted Permy to get to the point as possible of why was she here. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Mikan exploded, she hated when somebody smiled cheerfully though she hated more when somebody disturb her quite lunch time.

**Hotaru's Pov:**

Ugh! That Sumire Shoda thinks she's all that, just because she's running a stupid fanclub. She better have a good reason for barging in our table group cause if she didn't get the memo, the slutty groups are aaaaaalllllllllllll the wayy over there. Well at least I got a idiot to test my new and improve baka gun on. I turned and see what Mikan will do to the slut. Mikan....She turned so cold, so different, so like Hyuuga, what really happened to you Mikan?.....

**Mikan's Pov:**

Seeing that Permy is almost worst as seeing Jin-jin. "WELL I'M HERE BECAUSE YOU NEVER TOLD US YOUR MIKAN SAKURA THE NEW HOT ARTIST EVERYONE OUTSIDE OF THIS ACADMEY WAS TALKING ABOUT!!!!" Everyone gasped. I swear I'll have to get hearing ads when I graduate. "You never asked!" I said calming myself down, but it looks like Permy is still fuming with anger. "UGH YOUR UNBELIEVEABLE MIKAN SAKURA!!" Permy yelled as she stomped away. Finally. I slouch down in my chair, ignoring all the stares I was getting from.

_Tick-tock Tick-tock Tick-tock.__Tick-tock Tick-tock Tick-tock.__Tick-tock Tick-tock Tick-tock._

I couldn't take it any longer. "What?" I spat out finally. I look at everyone one by one. Nonoko was shocked, Anna was well shock as Nonoko. Hotaru was emotionless she probably knows when she was away. Yuu was trying to fix his class that was broken by Permy's voice. I knew why he was shock obviously he's the class prez he needs to know everything. Look at Ruka, shock. I look at Natsume, he was neutral. I know he knows already so why bother even looking at his expression. "I am a celebrity got it?" I was annoyed by hell by the slience. I knew they were now scared cause of my tone of voice and just turned around doing their own little thing.

I took out my Ipod nano again, pluging the earphones in my ear and let the music blast through my head. I sense something, my brothers. I turn my head as fast I could in the direction of the aura. A group of people were chatting. I turn my head all around the cafetereia. My eyes met a crimson color. "What are you looking for." Natsume asked. He wasn't concerned i knew that, he was just curious. "Nothing." "Tell me." Boy, was this guy damn demanding. "Okay I was looking for Nobara." "Why." "Non of your concern." "Hn." He slouch down into his chair again. And I never mention this but I met Nobara-chan on my way to D.A two days ago and we became kinda like friends I guess.

**Natsume's Pov:**

What is wrong with Polka, I know she's hiding something from me. And nobody hids anything from Natsume Hyuuga. And no matter what I'll find out....

**Normal Pov *5:00, at Hotaru's dorm*:  
**

"Explain."

Mikan started saying everything from the beginning till the end. Of course she had a few tears streaming down her cheeks in the middle.

When Mikan finally finished. She couldn't take it any more she bursted in beautiful water droplets. She tried and tried to stop but she couldn't, her tears just kept on pouring and pouring making seem like a spring-time storm. Hotaru cried too, feeling so bad for her best friend and comfort her till morning.

**Hotaru's Pov**

I-I-I c-c-can't believe s-s-she been t-t-through t-t-that mucchh. I look down at Mikan, she was fast asleep. I got up and stood still staring straight into the dark blue sky. It was midnight already. And here's the few facts I had gather tonight.

1) Mikan turned cold

2) Mikan lost her cheerfullness

3) Mikan doesn't know how to smile...

The third fact even think about it might make me cry three nights in a-row, but knowning somehow she be able to smile again....

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorrry for the extremely late update I had ssooooooo muuuucccch hmrk my teacher is MEAN!! *crying waterfalls***

**So _sniff _next chapter will come sooner prmoise swear to god and hope to die!!!**

**Luv**

**CHu!!**


	4. When Permy Challenges

**When Permy Challenges**

* * *

_Author's Note~!_

_Aloha~!! Hi as I promised in the previous chapter I did update sooner and I want to thank some people for reviewing my third chapter, Tears and Sorrow:_

_crimson eyed girl** -Aw...Thank you that is such a nice compliment~!!**_

_XxAoiHoshixX **- Glad you enjoyed that chapter**_

_moonacre99 **- I actually agree with u , when I read this story again after I publish it, I was like, this is sooooo short...Answer: Well a CD u have to like edited so Mikan actually finish recording the CD before coming to G.A, though the people at the studio needs to edited, hope that answer ur question. And also thank you!**_

_sOrRoWfuLaNgeL012 **- Maybe, maybe not, but thats a good inference!! Here's a little spoiler, I'm revealing who is her brothers in the fifth chapter which is the next one!!**_

_Natsume Hyuuga-Crimson Eyes- **Hello Yuki-chan! I'm glad you enjoyed the story, I thank you for your kindness!! And I hope we can be good friends in the future!**_

_This chapter is going to be decliated to all my reviewers and readers!! So I hope you enjoy this!!_

_Girls remeber this:_

_**Boys are not worth tears!!  
**_

_Chu~!!_

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

**It was a bright and cheery morning at Gakuen Alice.**

Mikan and the gang where just outside breathing in the fresh air, Koko telling jokes to Nonoko, Nonoko was laughing, Yuu was telling Anna this book he read about, Hotaru was blackmailing Ruka, and our two most lovable pairs are just walking. Yup, it was a beautiful, fantastic and peacef--"MIKAN SAKURA!!" The whole gang turned around only to find, well do I really have to tell you, who else will destory this glorouis day? It was Permy, since it was saturday and you didn't need to wear a uniform. Permy was wearing a hot pink tube top, white jeans, red high heels, a beautiful purple skarf around her neck and also a D&G shades. She didn't look horrible, though she didn't look fantastic either. "What do you want?" Mikan replyed boredly to Permy's outburst. "WHAT I WANT IS A CHALLENGE, YOU AND ME AND NO ONE ELSE!!" The brunette sighed, getting tired of this game. It goes like this, Permy wants a challenge, Mikan says no, two hours later Permy ask for a challenge, Mikan says no, and it keeps on repeating and Mikan does not want to go through that again and again this time. "Fine. But there's some rules." Permy started jumping up and down like a little girl on Christmas morning. "Yeah, what is it?" She kept on jumping. "First, you have to stop yelling, second, you can challenge me all you want till you win, and finally, after this stupid challenges of yours, you LEAVE ME _ALONE_!!" Mikan stating the world alone. Permy nodded rapidly. "We'll come with you." Said Ruka. Mikan nodded. Now Permy is way more excited than before, now she can show two of the hottest guys in school how great she is in everything! **(it doesn't mean she is...)**

"The first challenge is...taekwondo!" Permy declared, behind her was Mikan and the gang. They were at the gym. And boy, this gym was bigger than two basketball courts! On the side there a enormous mat. Mikan shrugged her shoulders. "Fine with me." Mikan knows she's going to win, I mean who cannot win over a girl who has no skills of taekwondo, well on the other hand Mikan has mastered, Tai chi, Kongfu, Karate, Taekwondo also other fighting skills such as fencing.

Fifteen minutes later, both Mikan and Permy has changed into fighting clothes **(well they're not called fighting clothes, but their called....uh...you know what I mean!) **"Get into position." Hotaru called. They both got into their positions and took a step towards eachother and bowed. They they just stayed in their fighting poistion glaring at eachother. Finally Permy started to make a move, she was going straight for Mikan's face. Mikan just rolled her eyes and ducked, tripped Permy which caused her to fall. It took 5 seconds for Permy to get up, Permy then did eactly what Mikan did to her. Mikan just didn't want to use engery to get up so she simply did a backflip and landed on her feet. Permy was stunned, she never knew that Mikan actually had any experiance or skillls in Taekwondo. Mikan noticing how shock Permy was, she smirked, "Betcha thought I had no experiance eh?" Permy flushed with anger. Mikan chuckled slightly, _"So this is why I like Permy, she's too easy to play with." _Though Permy wasn't the only person that was shock, the gang was surprised just like Permy. Even Hotaru never knew Mikan had skills or experiance. _"She has completely changed."_Since Mikan wanted to get this over with, she quickly did a flip over Permy's head and tripped her from behind.

"Itai..." Mikan showed no emotions, she was never satfiashed if somebody got hurt. "You alright." Mikan said, she didn't sound concern but Permy know somehow Mikan cared. Permy gave a small nod. Permy stood up again. She pointed right to the bored brunette, "You have proved you are a worthy oppinon, so get ready for the next challenge Mikan Sakura!" Mikan smirked. "I'll be waiting." Permy shined a huge smile. She slowly turned her back to Mikan and walked away. Soon her friends crowded her, "That was fantastic!" "Yeah, what you did was amazing and you actually made Permy smile!" "Sakura-san that was truly incredible." Natsume just gave a small nod. "Thanks." Mikan said as she turned to the changing rooms. "I'll be back in a sec." She said as she slipped inside.

**  
Two people's Pov: **

"So, Onee-chan finally found friends."

"Hai...I hope she'll be the same after graduation."

"Ano...Onii-chan.

"Hai."

"When are we going to reveal ourselves to Onee-chan?"

"Give her some time."

"Hai..."

**End**

**  
Back to Mikan & the gang!**

"What do you guys want to do now?" Anna asked. Everyone began thinking hard. Something they can do and won't be so attach to it cause they're pretty sure in an hour or so, Permy will be coming to ask for another challenge. "I have an idea!!" Cried Nonoko clapping her hands. "What is it Nonoko-chan?" Ask Anna sweetly. "I heard there's a new cafe in Central Town!" "Hontoi?" Anna cried. Nonoko nodded happily. "Well what are we waiting for? Spring? Let's GO!!" Nonoko yelled, grabbing Anna and Mikan's arm and ran to the exit and with Yuu and Koko following close behind. Hotaru sighed as she pullled out her duck scooter she just upgrade and flew up. "Imai!" Ruka scrowled. Hotaru sighed yet again, and let down two more scooters. "Thanks." "That will be 200Rts for both of you and if any of you complain that would be double the price." Quickly Ruka and Natsume paid Hotaru. Everyone knows nobody can mess with the Blackmailer, even Natsume.

**  
At Central Town**

"Ano...Nonoko-chan are you sure this is the place?" Anna asked nervously. They were all in front of the cafe Nonoko said. It was a mini cafe, there was fake cobwebs hanging from the walls, the roof and walls are painted black and there was black curtain hanging inside, covering the windows. All together it looked like a haunted cafe. Natsume's eyebrows twitched, _"Something is not right, I never recall anything being bulit here." _Hotaru looked at the cafe. "Let's go inside." "NO!" Nonoko and Anna wailed. "Koko, can you read anybody's mind?" Mikan asked, she was too, suspicious. "I'll try." Koko concentrated really hard. But instead finding himself on the floor. "Are you okay?" Anna asked quickly beside Koko. Koko nodded. "There seems to be a barrier." Mikan said. "What? What do you mean Sakura-san?" Ruka asked worriedly. "The _cafe _is surronded by an alice barrier, also I sense dark magic inside." Natsume's eyes were locked onto the brunette, curious why he can't sense the black magic. "I think its better if we leave." Yuu said. "No." Replied Hotaru and Mikan.

"We have to go-" Ruka was cut off by a certain permed haired girl. "Mikan, there you are, I've been looking all over for you, and why are you here? There's nothing out here, what did you happen to an alien that lead you to this place or did you fou-" "Hold on Permy, you can't see anything?" "What are you inferring Mikan Sakura, that I have horrible sight! Well for your information, I could see, perfectly, there's trees there and grass there and the sky up there! There's nothing else but those three things out here!" The gang looked at eachother and back to Permy. "You sure Permy?" Hotaru asked. "YES!! And don't call me PERMY!" Permy yelled as a vein popped on her forehad. "Okay, what kind of challenge?" Mikan said.

**  
At the Classrooms**

"Cooking?" Mikan questioned the permed haired girl. "Yeah cooking got a problem with it?" Mikan shook her head slowly. "Good, and also I want Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun to be the judges...and when they eat my food they'll...." Permy dazed off into daydreams, dreaming about how much Natsume and Ruka will both want her very much after they eaten her food (more like barf...) "I'm not going to cook for the crocky bastard over there." Mikan said pointing to Natsume. Permy immedaitly snap back to realty. "MIKAN SAKURA!! How dare you call Natsume-kun a crocky bastard!!" "You just called him one." Mikan stated. Permy was furious with Mikan, not only she called her _precious _Natsume a crocky bastard but also out smarted her. "HMMPH!!" Permy turned around to her counter and started cooking. Mikan sighed as she put her aporn on and started cooking too.

**  
Two hours later  
**

Two huge plates were now staring at Ruka and Natsume, a silver lid cover the disgus- I mean beautiful food made by Permy.** ("IT'S SUMIRE!!" "yeah..yeah...get use to it.")** Ruka glupped and carefully open the lid, Natsume did the same thing. The lid was lifted and it revealed....A mushy plate of white paste with a small red tomato on the top. Natsume looked at it in disguise. "I'm not eating this." "You have to." Hotaru said annoyed. She wanted go back to the cafe, she was thinking about it for the past two hours. "Fine..." Natsume picked a fork and slowly stab it into the mush, lifted his fork again and took a bit, a small bit. He quickly spit the mush out into a napkine. "Whats wrong Natsume-kun?" Permy asked sweetly. Natsume glared. **(Awkward...)** "Okay moving on." Anna said. Ruka gluped and lifted the silver lid and took a way smaller bit than Natsume. Ruka's face was unreadable, Permy thinking she was in the clear, smiled and said, "See my food is excellent." Before anybody can say anything, Ruka's face turned green and spit it right out on......

Permy!!

Permy was obviously disgusted and whip it off her face without any notice of unpleasentness on her face. Next, there was another two plates facing Ruka and Natsume. Permy was hoping it was more horrible than her's, took the lid off for both Natsume and Ruka. As soon as Permy saw what was on the plate, she wanted to cry, but pulled herself together into her usual self, "It looks okay, but does it taste alright." Permy was half mocking and half asking, and earned herself a

**  
Baka!!**

She went flying across the room. Hotaru turned back to the two boys, "Hurry up and taste it." She pointed the baka gun at them.**(Boy, somebody really wants to go back to the cafe) **The two boys stared at the food, it was pasta with gratted fresh cheddar cheese and a beautiful red tomato sauce, it looks completely normal, with the stunning colors it has, not mentioning its on a clean and crystal shinning silver plate. Ruka and Natsume both pick up their forks and took a bit **(note: I said took a bit, not a small bit) **You could've sworn yourself that Ruka had a sparkle in his eyes and Natsume looked the same. But inside he was trying so hard not to let it show what he thinks of it. Not waiting for the boys to say anything Hotaru annouanced the winner Mikan, which actually led us to Permy liying on the floor crying her eyes out. "I lost again...Now my dreams are shattered and I'll have to die alone with my seven cats, and when I die nobody will even remember my name, I can hear them now, on my funreal people will come and say, 'I pity that Permy' and I'll have to come back to earth wandering, telling people my name is Sumire Shoda not..not.. Permy..." Permy sobbed **(overreacting much...-.-'') **The gang raised an eyebrow. The gang was about to leave when, "Wait!!" They turned around seeing Permy standing up with her legs shaking. "One more challenge." She sounded more confident right now, I wonder what she has in mind...

**Music Room**

"You ready Mikan Sakura?" Permy asked as she smiled evily. Mikan nodded. "Good cause our next challenge is..Volin." Everyone in Gakuen Alice knows Permy is a magnificent volinist and nobody ever out played her before and she wants it to stay like that forever. "I will go first so you can see the beautiful talent I'm gifted in." Permy boasted. Mikan rolled her eyes.

Permy stand there with her volin, which was custom made just for her with its shiny yet smooth wood and the strings were amazing silver strings, her bow was just as beautiful as the volin, Permy looked at the music for a second and started playing.

It was suppose to be a happy song but Permy added a little somewhat sensation into it making it livly, it seems the notes were dancing to her rhythem. She was truly wonderful and outstanding in her performance. She was so sure that she will finally win over Mikan Sakura.

When it was Mikan's turn, Mikan surprisingly had her own volin. People gasp at the volin's beauty, the volin was made of a rare wood and was completely polished and the rood was beautiful looking and ferice too. The strings on the instrument were strong looking but it didn't show a rash side. Mikan started playing a song.

It was a sad song, maybe a song from the Titanic nobody knows for sure, everyone closed their eyes swaying just a little to the enrich sound of the volin, song was sad and Mikan added sorrow into the song, the notes were smoothly played together as if they're comforing and crying to eachother. The song ended with one little small note, but that one little small note sounded so sad yet calm.

Permy's mouth dropped to the floor, she was suppose to be the best volinist in Gakuen Alice. She was. Not Mikan Sakura. "Did you enjoy that Permy." The brunette asked, without being mean or wanting to boast but simply just ask. Permy gave her a small smile, and said, "I might be right about never beating you." Her voice was sad and rough. Mikan smiled at her. "Thats not important." And ran off.

**Mikan's Pov**

The volin, I haven't play it for ages, and now, just now I smiled to somebody I don't like very much. And when I was playing the volin it felt like...It was a beautiful sensation feeling with a burst of glory, what is that feeling....

Oh right, happy...

It's been long since I felt that, happiness, it is truly a beautiful thing, but how long will I get to feel that emotion again, just once here and I'll go back to my bitter self? I like that feeling, I adore that feeling, I love that feeling, so when, when may feel that again. When?

I didn't know where was I going, I could go back to my dorm or to Central Town, demo...I don't want to, I guess I'll just have to see where my feet takes me.

I was infront of an forest. It looks dazzling. I took a sniff. I sense...I sense..... My brothers?

I quickly followed the smell hoping it will lead to my brothers. I past a lake, I past many little creatures, I ran to the aura's direction till I was surronded by darkness. I don't know why but these watery thingy were falling down my eyes by the time I sat down. What were those watery thingys again?

Tears

But why, and what was I crying for, was because I don't want to be along? Or was it cause I want somebody to protect me like I was a little girl again? I stood up, I could still smell the aura but now I wasn't quit sure if it was actually my brothers' aura, I took a sniff again. I was right it wasn't my brother's aura. Somebody tricked me.

"Come out." I said coldly. And came out...

Reo

"Ah...How are you."

"Cut the crap. What do you want."

"Of course you should know my answer, I want you to join the AAO."

"Keep dreaming."

"I knew you'll say something like that, I really don't want to do the hard way but it seems like I have no choice. ATTACK!!"

A few AAO people jumped out of nowhere and started coming at me with their alices or weapons. I dogged them all easily and started to attach too. I loved using my water alice, and I finally had a chance to use it properly, I made huge waves washing them all away from me while I also used the fire alice to burn them alive, as cruel that sounded, I didn't feel anything, they are the AAO.

**  
Boom!!**

I turned around fast a bullet was aiming straight for me. I closed my eyes. This is the end. I waited for the pain to struck me but surprisingly nothing happened. I opened my eyes, the bullet was blocked by a fire wall. "Don't hurt her." I heard a serious voice say. I looked to the direction of the voice though I knew I didn't need to look, I knew who it was already. Natsume Hyuuga. He has a lit fire ball in one hand and was glaring straight at Reo. "This isn't going to be fun if Mikan has backup, we'll be going now." I heard the monster say. And disappeared with the guards, died or not.

I look at Natsume. The fire ball that was once in his hand disappeared. "W-w-what a-a-are you d-d-doing here?" I try to stable my voice but I just couldn't and was shaking, I mean you would do the same thing if you were about to die than was saved. "What do you think?" There it is, his same old aggorant self. Then he did the most unpredictable thing ever. He hugged me **(EEK!! sry fangirl moment.) **He pulled back, I look into his eyes, they were calm but now gentle and I never seen that till now. "Let's go back." I nodded.

We unexpectly found ourselves under the Sakura tree together. My eyes were dropping by the second. I could also sense Hotaru spying on us right now. But I just let that go and fell asleep against Natsume....

Even though I was asleep, I recall the memories of today, and stopped at the memory of the cafe. For some reason I sense black magic inside and for some reason Permy did not see the cafe, and one day the AAO will come back for me, and since I came to Gakuen Alice I knew....

My life will never be the same....

* * *

**I hope that was a good chapter, as I was writing this I was at home, sick... But now after I finish this chapter I feel better!! I wanted to have a twist in there so I added the CAFE!! Also I just made a deviantart account I hope you see some of my work, my user name is the same Chu-heart147, Anyway, Please review!! :D!!!**

****

Chu~!!

Review and Smile!!

* * *


	5. Singing, Brothers & Magic Cafe

**A bit of Singing Sensation, Brothers Appearing and A Magical Cafe**

* * *

_Author's note:_

_What up minna-san? Okay here is the people who reviewed for my fourth chapter, When Permy Challenges:_

_  
Ichigo1010-**I'm happy you enjoy it!!**_

_TheGakuenAddict-**Hey my first anonmyus review!! Thank you!!**_

_KelseyMorgan'**-Thanks for the nice compliment**_

_moonacre99**-XD I hope this chapter is pleasing too!!**_

_crimsoneyedgirl**-Thank you!! Luv u!!**_

_  
I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I wishes to be friends with all of you._

_Well enjoy!!_

_Chu_

_

* * *

_

**Hotaru's Pov**

Ugh... I toss to my left for the fifth time. I was at my triple star room, and I've been tossing for the past twenty minutes. I sighed, my lack of sleep tonight will affect my sales tomorrow, I stare outside of my window, the dark sky was filled with gemlike stars, tonight there was no moon, I knew I should really sleep right now, the owls are already awake, I could even hear them hooting right now.

Ever since our trip to the so-called cafe, thats all I think about all day and night. We went back to the cafe without Mikan, we didn't know where she went, and when we arrived to the exact spot where the cafe should've been, there was nothing, It was just a clear landscape. Sometimes I think, how wide is Gakuen Alice?

Questions flooded my head, and I hate it when I didn't know the answer, like why couldn't Permy see the cafe, why was it built in the middle of nowhere, and most importantly why couldn't we see it again when we went back?

I couldn't take it any longer, I turn my bedside lamp on, and pick up a small notebook beside it,

_Hello, password please._

"Money makes the world go round."

_Access granted_

The note book opened by itself to a certain page

_Welcome back Hotaru-sama_

I stare down at the page, it is my schedule for tomorrow. Let see...

_8:30- School/Money making time_

_12:00-lunch (hit Permy with baka gun)_

_2:30-Assembly_

_3:00-_

I stop at 3:00 and quickly fill in, Cafe

I don't know why was I so interested into this Cafe, though I got a feeling the cafe is very important, maybe not a s important like money but important. I put down the notebook and turned out the light, I slump down into my bed again. hm...should I blackmail Mikan and Natsume with the picture I got from them or should I sell it, hm...the sales will decide that. I close my eyes, hoping I wake up in the morning refreshed.

**Classrooms**

**Normal Pov**

It was a typical day at Class B, as soon as Narumi was going to say something, the D.P system went on:

_Mikan Sakura please report to the office immediatly, I repeat Mikan Sakura report to the office immediatly, thank you._

Students started talking among themselves. Mikan sighed and walked out of the classroom.

Mikan went right inside the office, without knocking. "Yes." "Oh Mi-chan!!" The high school princple called. "What is it uncle." "The staff were wondering, what song are you going to sing?" THe high school prinple looked straight at his niece. "A new song." Mikan replied emotionless. "Very well. Return to class." Mikan gave a small nod to the princple and left.

*********************************************

"Mikan, why did they ask you to go to the office?" Anna asked. "Nothing." "Oh." It was lunch time and it was fairly quiet. They just finished talking about the cafe. And there's nothing else to talk about, so they just sit there eating quietly, and if your wondering where's Permy, she already came and earned a shot from the baka gun v.9.0. That is now instores for only 500,000,000Rts **(Hotaru blackmailed me into saying that TT_TT)**

"Hey, do you know why we're having an assembly?" Anna asked breaking the silence. They all shook their heads. "I heard it was something about a performance." Koko said. "Sugoi!! A performance!!" Nonoko cried! She was very excitable by the smallest event. "Wait! Don't tell me, Mikan are you going to perform!" Nonoko asked, her eyes were shining with happinese. Mikan just slowly nod her head, she didn't want to reply nor talk, she was just deep in thought about her brothers.

She truly miss her brothers, its been EIGHT years!! Her brothers left when she was only six years old, a few months before her parents' death. That time her little brother was only three years old and her older brother was eight years old. Mikan was still deep in thought of her brothers, thinking if she revealed her Alice then she would've be with her brothers already.

Mikan sighed, wishing everything will be peaceful one day, and she'll live with her friends and her brothers in some place that was far away and nobody will ever find them. Yes she pictured it now, the seneary was breath-taking with its orange sunny glow from the blazing hot sun, animals roam around the meadows with the greenist grass. There was also a small pond, the water was crystal clear and blue, not just a ordinary blue, but a shiny diamond like blue, the pond shimmered in the sun light. Wild flowers grew beautiful in harmony together everywhere, many colorful butterflies stop to rest on the flowers. Yes, it was a beautiful place to live.

"Mikan!" Mikan snapped back to reality. Koko was waving his hand up and down in front of her face with Anna by his side calling Mikan's name. "Yeah what is it." She asked calmly. "We've been calling your name for at least 10 times, you've been spacing out alot, whats on your mind?" Anna asked. Mikan tilted her head, with her bangs covering her eyes. "Nothing..." Knowing that the subject was bothering Mikan, Anna didn't say anything.

**Mikan's Pov**

I was all alone sitting beside the huge water foutain. There was only silence beside the splattering sound of the water. I only had one hour before my performance and I still don't know which song was I going to sing. I try to think of some lyrics and all I got in my head was picture of Natsume. Why can't he for once get out of my head! I need to think of some lyrics, it doesn't need to make sense it just have to be a song. I took out some paper and a pen from my school bag. I started to scribble down some lyrics. I always think of myself a bit high because I have alices to protect myself but this time, I need somebody to save me and I know it...

**Performance Time**

**Normal Pov**

Students from all branches (elementary,middle,high school) were steated comfortably in their seats, gossiping. Most students were curious of who was performing, they were all hoping it won't be some boring band or painolist. All the princples was in their seats too, in the front row, waiting to be impress, obviously only the high school princple knows who's performing.

An announcer faked a cough into the mic trying to catch the attention from the students, "Ahem, we will now begin the performance so lets give it up for MIKAN SAKURA!!" The crowd roar with excitment, they were all very grateful it wasn't somebody else.

The whole room went dark, suddenly a spot light appeared on Mikan, she was up on the stage face back to the audience and two other dancers by her side, music started playing, nobody was sure if it was a upbeat song or a downbeat song. Mikan turned to face the audience and started singing:

_I'm standing there, alone in the darkness  
Nobody's waiting for me, Nobody can ever hear me  
I'm so lost  
I need a little favor  
Can't you tell me where to go  
Cuz this thing is eating me up from the inside baby  
This feeling...this feeling...._

_This feels like snowing in July  
This feels like a spring breeze blowing on your cheek  
This feels like a music's blasting through your head_

_Before I can say anything  
Before I can warn myself  
'Bout the danger this might cause  
Your always in my heart even though your not in my head.  
I'm falling for you! Falling for you (falling for youx3)_

_My heart is racing here, fighting with my brain  
Somebody's looking for me, Somebody is trying to hear me  
I'm so tired  
I need a little favor  
Get me away from this  
Cuz the feeling is so unpredictable  
This feeling...this feeling..._

_This feels like water splashing on your face  
This feels like flower petals flowing around you  
This feels like your soaring in the sky_

_I want you to catch me through it all, when I falll!!_

_Before I can say anything  
Before I can warn myself  
'Bout the danger this might cause  
Your always in my heart even though your not in my head.  
I'm falling for you! Falling for you (falling for youx3)_

_I'm falling for you! Falling for you (falling for youx3)  
Your always in my heart even though your not in my head.  
I'm falling for you!_

_oohh, oh whoa ooh x2_

_yeah eeh yeah_

_I'm falling for YOU!!!_

_I'm falling for you...  
_

Millions of claps were delivered to Mikan Sakura, even Permy clapped. It was a performance that nobody in Gakuen Alice will forget.

Mikan slightly smiled at the crowd, suddenly two auras were at the back of the room. Mikan quickly sensed it and looked to the direction, nobody was there. Mikan sighed a little and went backstage, she knows her brothers are here, she knows why her brothers are not appearing yet, it wasn't time, time for what, she doesn't know.

**Mikan's Pov**

I sighed, I was already change into uniform. I sat down and stared right into the mirror, I remeber somebody said about that you can see the future if you concentrate hard and let yourself go. I stared in the mirror concentrated very hard and just let myself get lost in the mirror.

Soon a green hand appeared in the mirror, this did not startled me, but what the green hand was holding did. It was a map, an ancient map, a treasure map, I quickly read the title:

死神之殿

It wasn't Japanese, English, or Spainish but Chinese, I can simply translate it, it says: Temple of Death. The picture of the hand and map slowly fadded away and started showing some other picture, it showed a picture of a small shop, it had black roof, black walls, and black curtains inside, it was that cafe! My heart started racing, thump thump, I knew now, I understand everything. I quickly ran out of the room, I was terrfied. Without looking where I was going, I bump into somebody,

**Bump**

"Itai.." I heard someone say and quickly opened my eyes, it was Anna, and behind her was Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Nonoko and Natsume. Anna quickly recovered. "Why were you walking so fast Mikan?" "I know." "What do you mean Mikan, you know what?" "Come on we'll go somewhere private to talk." Everyone followed me.

**  
Natsume's Pov**

I wonder what Polka needed to tell us, she was so serious, dead serious. Why? Did something happen. We all continue to follow Polka, she led us to a clearing and a bench to sit down. We were all sitted comforably together. Polka standed. And started talking.

**Normal pov**

Mikan finally explained everything that happened when she was at her dressing room. Some of the gang's mouth drop opened. "So whats your point?" Hotaru said. "My point is, Permy couldn't see the cafe because, she's not part of it, when I mean part of it, I mean she's not part of this situtation." Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Let me say this simplier, a few days ago on my first week of Gakuen Alice without Hotaru, I feel like somebody was spying on me, and obviously I figure out it was probably the AAO, later on we find the creepy-looking cafe, and just before I saw a green hand holding an treasure map. It makes all perfect sense, we must find that stupid treasure map before the AAO and its inside the cafe. We have to get it!" The gang looked at one another. "Demo, Mikan, how are we going to get the map if we don't even know what is it?" Nonoko asked. Before Mikan can say a single word, somebody or should I say two somebodys came out of the shadows.

One of the figures were short the other one was a taller. Everyone look intensly at the figures. Finally the two figures were completely out of the shadow. The short figure had silver hair and had a unpleasant expression on his face, while the other guy had black hair and a star just below his left eye, and having a quite happy look on his face. Nobody uttered a word till ,"Onii-chan? Youiichi?" Everyone turned their head to the voice, it came from Mikan. "Long time no see, eh Mi-chi?" Mikan slowly nodded and went up to hug the black-haired guy. The silver haired boy pouted, "Mou, Onee-chan forgot about me." Mikan smiled a little and hug the little boy. A minute later and Mikan pulled back.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other, "Whats going on here!?" They exclaimed together.

**  
Coffee Place  
Normal Pov**

"Ohhh..." Anna and Nonoko said. Mikan had already explained everything. Mikan face turned serious and face her brothers. "You-chan, Tsubasa nii-chan, tell us about the cafe." Everything became silent like someone put a mute to the whole noisy sccene and everyone froze. They never thought Mikan would bring up the cafe, they never knew that her brothers, Youichi and Tsubasa knew anything about it. And Natsume was quiet, quieter then usual. "You saw the cafe?" Tsubasa asked. They all nodded. "Okay then I will tell you the whole story of the cafe," Everyone looked intensly Tsubasa waiting for him to tell the story:

_'Long time ago there lived a powerful witch, she had all the powers in the world and more. Millions of people ask her to help them and she always kindly help them if it doesn't invovle evil. There's always more people who want to rule the world or unverise, most of them are men, so princes and kings ask her hand in marriage and she always rejects them. She was also very beautiful with her long sliky black hair and her piercing amber eyes and her slim body so she was asked in hand of marriage to take over the world or because of her beauty. One day a prince discovered the witch and immediatly fell in love with her. And she too, loved him as well. One the day they were suppose to marry, the prince was murdererd, obviously other men wanted her. This upsetted the witch more than anything else, before she can tell her self to call down, she quickly pulled out her ring which has almost the same level of power and magic as her, she threw the ring somewhere far, far away. And nobody knows where it is. But she did make a map, though she smartly wrote everything in chinese and hid the map in a magical cafe, and filled it with dark magic and traps, she knew that someday the cafe will appear to those who are able to access the ring. Many years past, and the witch died, and nobody ever saw the magical cafe or saw the ring. And so the ring was named. The lost Ring.'_

The room was still quiet till Hotaru broke it, "We have to back to the cafe." "Hotaru is right, we have to go." Nonoko said standing up. "It's up to us." Anna added standing with Nonoko. Mikan standed up as well, "We have to get the ring before the AAO discover something that powerful exist." Everyone nodded and one by one they stood up. And they went straight to the same old spot were the cafe stood lifelessly waiting for someone to go and find the map to the ring, _The Lost Ring._

**  
Natsume's Pov**

We just arrived to the cafe and it was standing right there. For some reason it didn't look as creepy as before it looked _different, _I guess it knows we're coming. "Remember there's traps inside and dark magic which can easily hurt us if we don't know how to protect ourselves." I heard Polka say. Hn...what have I heard about dark magic from that bastard, you should stay away from anything that look good and focus on what your suppose to be getting. Dark magic will be very bad if you touch one bit of it. And you can die breathing dark magic too long. Damn. This is probably going to be more harder than my missions, I might die. I imagine Persona when he found out I died, he'll be smirking, a sly and evil one. I turned my attention back to the group. We all walk together to the front door, we step at least one meter near it and got blasted back five meters. It was a sonic blast, painful yet not. There was definitly an alice barrier and probably an normal barrier around it as well. We began getting up and trying again.

It has been an hour later and we still hadn't find a way to get in there. We were all exhausted and was lying on the grassy field thinking, forcusing and studying the cafe. Suddenly Polka stood up, "I know what to do." Her voice was confident, calm and determint. "There must be an door to the barrier." Everyone looked at her confusily, I too was a tad confused. She sighed and continued, "Think about it, the witch surronded it with an barrier, and you have to _close _an barrier, and if there's an closing there's also an opening." I took a glipse of the groups reaction, and was thinking the exact word I had in mind, _genius_. Tsubasa got up, "That's my little sis." Youchii followed him as well and got up, "Hai! Onee-chan is the best!" Imai looked intensly at her, "So what's your plan?" And then a smirk appeared on Polka's face. She does have something in mind.

"We look, and also don't go looking around the cafe, that will be too obvious, look on top." Polka order us. On top eh, hn never thought about it that way... I looked around me, there was a tree, a huge one tall and almost right beside the cafe, I estimated the length from the cafe to the longest tree branch. Five meters. I could jump that. I swiftly jumped the branches till I reach the tallest branch. I noticed that everyone was watching me and beside me. ?. I look to my left and only to find Polka floating beside me. _Floating Alice._ She looked at me. "Are we going to search." I smirked at her, I knew she hated why I did that and her reaction is always a, glare. I turned facing straight at the cafe's roof. "Let's go." I said. I quickly realized that there was a chimmy on this cafe. I jump from the branch and landed perfectly on the chimmy. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sonic blast, surprisingly there was nothing. I opened my eyes and Polka was beside me like a snap. "Look at the brick of the chimmy." I looked at the chimmy, appearntly there was no hole like a chimmy would've been and the bricks seems like some kind of puzzles. I took traced over the small printed letters/characters on the side of one brick. I squirted. And saw little characters, _chinese, _I couldn't translate it that well. Polka seemed to see my discovery of the characters and squirt too. "It says, the complete puzzle is simple to know you just need to figure this riddle: It makes you happy, its giving by friends and family." Boy was that a short riddle. If I ask Imai she'll say money, so asking anybody aren't going to help, I guess its up to Me and Polka.

"Love." Was the word that found its way to crawl out of Polka's mouth. I kept quiet, not sure what to say next. Polka quickly took out one brick than another and arranged them. I looked at it when she slide in the last brick.

爱

Suddenly the character started to glow, an bright green glow, EEK, something moved. and it wasn't up here, it was down on the ground. I jumped down the chimmy with Polka floating down as well. The barrier began to grew visible to the human eye, there wasn't one barrier surronding it, there was five. And one by one it slowly disappeared. When all of them disappeared. The door automatically opened itself. We hestiated and slowly able to say one word, "Wow." Polka was the first one that step closer to the cafe with us following her in a striaght line, then she turned around. "Onii-chan, You-chan, you aren't coming." I turned my head to Tsubasa and Youchii's direction, they weren't following us, they were standing together aside from us. Tsubasa smiled, "I told you Mi-chan, this is you and your friends adventure, not ours." Polka hestiated to turn around. "Go Onee-chan!" Youchii yelled. "Before they close it again!" We were now hurrying to get inside.

And now we were finally inside.....

* * *

_Hey what do you think about that chapter??? Good, bad, Cliffhanger what??? Tell me!! _

_Please Review!! And you are more than welcome to give me some ideas for my next fanfic!!_

_REview please!!_

_Chu_

* * *


	6. Stuck in maze with an Minotaur

**Stuck in a Maze with an Minotaur**

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_Hello!! Here's the people who reviewed my fifth chapt, **Singing, Brothers & Magic Cafe:**_

_Ichigo1010_

_crimson eyed girl_

_moonacre99_

_Also I want to thank the people who reviewed/voted for the six chapter I made (which is not the real chapt):_

_  
manga-girl-freak_

_'Blue Moon and Roses'_

_Ichigo1010_

_moonacre99_

_Chiaki Harukaze_

_Miyaxbaybeexx_

_Akki Rikki_

_Kachi-Suni_

_  
Thank you! Arigatou!! Merci!! Gacious (or watevr u spell it)!! _

_Okay this story is deciated to**: Ichigo1010, crimson eyed girl, moonacre99 & KelseyMorgan'**_

_The votes are still opened for another week, I noticed most of you would like number 2 & 5, also again I'm telling you, number two, How we, her friends deal with her, is not a serious fanfic like those other ones u read with the same story plot/ idea, its not serious, its just going to be a laugh-out-loud kind of story. So I repeat **How we, her friends deal with her, is not, again, its not a serious fanfic!!** I just want you guys to know what you might be expecting is different...tho....._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!!_

* * *

**KoKo's Pov**

We were inside the creepy cafe. Being curious I read everyone's mind aside from Mikan and Natsume's. And in one short word I can discrible what everone was thinking about, Scared. From the outside the cafe looks small but inside its huge, we were currently standing in the hallway. I look around me, there was many doors, probably one million, I turn my head up, there was about ten floors. How do we find the map? There's too many rooms in this cafe.

I feel everyone turning their heads to Mikan, waiting for some kind of guidelines. I did the same. We don't have any experiance with these dark magic, only seemed like Mikan and Natsume knew, the rest of us was clueless. Mikan was still in deep thought and I was getting tired of standing, I look to my side, there was a small chair, perfect, just what I needed. As I was about to sit down, "WAIT!" I quickly standed up. "What?" Mikan looked at me like I was stupid. Well maybe I was but I do have my common sense. "Do not touch anything." What? just sitting how much of a trouble would that cost? "Let me demostrate the trouble that would happen if you did sit down." Mikan said as she read my mind. Probably copied my alice. She walked closer to me and took out a small tooth pick from her pocket and gently dropped it on the chair, and the tooth pick immediatly sunk down into the chair. I dropped my jaw. I sliently thank Mikan again and again for saving my poor butt, even Kami-sama wouldn't do anything. Mikan looked at me straight in the eye, "Now do you understand?" I gluped, I can tell she was mad, mad at the fact I intreputed her thinking time and annoyed by the fact I was so stupid. I try to read her mind before I reply but she blocked my alice, harsh. Notice that she was still staring at me I replied a simple, "Hai..."

Mikan turned back, I sighed, that was utterly scary, maybe more scary than what we're going to see next though if I say that out loud I know I will regret it soon.

**  
Mikan's Pov**

I hope that Koko realize I just read his mind, he cannot let his guard down so much. Moron. I looked at everyone and they looked back at me. I can feel my eyes rolling by itself, seriously I know that Natsume wanted to go already but didn't want to speak up, another moron, I started walking to a door, I didn't hear anybody following me, I turned back, "Are we going stand there or are we going somewhere?" I was getting annoyed by the second. And believe me I'm not a very paitent person. I can tell they were frightened well everyone except Natsume and Hotaru. They all followed me and so, we walked.

I didn't know where I was going nor did I cared, I can tell the rest of the gang (aside from Natsume) were tired, even Hotaru tried not to show it but her poker face was slowly cracking. Also what kind of friend won't notice that? I continued walking though I did slower my pace so my friends can catch up. Thats weird I said 'my friends' its amazing how those two words can make me feel so happy and grateful.

I stopped. I knew my friends were completely out of breathe at this moment and looked at my left, I pointed to the door, "Lets go in." They all nodded. Natsume was probably curious to see what was inside the door and went to open the door, therefore leaving me following behind him. I stayed extremely close to him when we went through the door, not because of any sort of feelings of what-so-ever, because I was curious what was inside.

There was a bright blinding light that seemed to come out of nowhere, maybe I should of brought some of those special sunglasses from Hotaru, I took a quick glance of Hotaru and no doubt she has her sunglasses on. Really? I never even knew she had it one on her. Doesn't she have an extra pair. I took glance at Ruka, Usagi has sunglasses on. Usagi??? Really? Usagi? Instead of me??? The bright light slowly fadded revealing the scene we were in. Soon enough I can see perfectly and Hotaru took off her sunglasses as well did Usagi. Natsume was actually gripping on to my wrist, I have no idea why, Nonoko was still covering her eyes with her hands but now slowly putting them down, Yuu was cleaning his glasses. Anna and Koko was laughing, why were they laughing I have no idea, did they got some rare diseases or something. Nope. I look at Anna's pocket, there was a piece of cake that was wrapped. It was just some laughing cake, they'll stop laughing in about three minutes. Hotaru was just standing there emotionless as always and Ruka was patting the sunglass stealer, I meant to say Usagi.

I felt Natsume loosen his grip on my wrist and took this chance to pull my arm back, so I slowly and gently pull it back. I look around me, we were in some kind of maze. I don't get that. It was all old and dusty. Suddenly I heard a loud snore. I was taken back, what the hell was that. I looked at everyone's faces. They were all a bit startled. Koko gluped, "Please tell me that was one of you." I shook my head slowly, so did everyone else. "If it wasn't us then who was it." Koko questioned. I didn't blam him being so curious now. I look at the walls at the side. There was a huge sign on it. _Labyrinth. _My heart stopped. I shakily pointed to the sign. Everyone turned and read the sign. Their face that was once normal color turned pale, pale like the top of Moutain Fuji. I can feel the colors in my face paled as well.

Labyrinth? Where the hell is a door, I swiftly turned hoping to see a brown wooden door like the one we came in, but luck was not on my side, instead there was a dusty grey wall. Seriously, luck was completely not on my side today, first we get into a Labyrinth with an Minotaur which was suppose to be dead, and now there is now door? Shit. Now we have to go through this maze to get to an exit, and barely anyone can do that without an string, even the person who designed or built it, he can barly get out! So how can we? I'm damn freaking out right now. I have a new song I need to sing for my new album, I know I shouldn't think about that right now but it is still important to me. I don't wanna die by something that is suppose to be dead!

I'm way pissed right now, mostly people suppose to be freaking out and scared to death but not me I'm pissed. Kami-sama what did I do? I found myself reading Natsume's mind, and guess what he's pissed just like me and just swore a huge vocablury, I never even used the word son of a b*tch till now. A dark aura surronded me and Natsume anybody who has an I.Q of 1, will notice it. It was so visible.

**Natsume's Pov (Beware of bad words)**

Labyrinth? What the fucking hell!! And I'm guessing the shitty snore was from the thing thats suppose to be dead and I'm not talking about Persona I'm talking about the damn half man, half bull thing! What the fuck, I do not want to end my life like that! I rather end it with Persona beating the crap out of me. I thought that son of a bitch Theseus killled that stupid bull man thing. And I never heard that we have to kill it that Theseus guy should of or did he actually just came out but never killed the bull man and just lied to get glory!

I calmed my breathing down by a little. Another huge snore echoed through the empty maze, for crying out loud its a maze! A maze! And not just any maze a maze with a bull man. How great! Man I'm not doing a good job calming myself down. Probably Ruka can do a better job than I.

Thats it I'm not going to stand here forever, I turn to see Imai, "Do you have a piece of string." She looked at me and took out a tiny gadget from her pocket and pressed a button. Zap! And came out a overstuffed backpack. She started to dig through it, and took out two globy things, a huge plastic bag with what it appears food, and a fishing pole. Okay why does she even have a fishing pole? Though the corner of my lips slowly curved in a smirk. Polka went to help Imai to disassemble the fishing pole. "Thank ha goodness ha ha ha!" I heard the girl with the cooking alice say. "Yeah ha, good ha thing ha ha!!" Koko added. I glared at their direction. They notice my glare right away and laughed nervously. I knew they ate some laughing cake but at this moment being stuck in the Labyrinth with a bull man and not to mention Labyrinth is a very complicated maze, I did not find this a funny situation. It's almost like laughing before you got shot in the heart with a gun. It's not funny.

"Okay we got the string." I heard Polka said. I opened one of my eyes sleepily. I was currently leaning against the wall comfortably. Polka took notice of my poistion, and gave me her 'Look' the one where she has her hands on her hips and her facial experssion was a simple 'Really?' Look. I muttered some unintellgent words, And I'm pretty sure she had heard me, because she just flared one of her cold glares at me. I slowly got up from the position and now was standing. Polka gave me a small nod in approval. Soon enough, everyone was gathered in a small circle looking at Polka and was eager to listen to the plan of her brillent mind and thought about.

Polka grabbed a near by stick and started to draw on the sandy ground. She began to draw some wavy lines. After about five minutes or so she put the stick down. We all look at the picture very curiously. I soon realize what she drew though looking at the confused faces of Ruka, girl with cooking alice, girl with chemistry alice and Koko. They were confuse. Of course the blackmailer was smart enough to figure out what it was. "Ano...Mikan-chan what is it?" The twins look a like said in sync. Surprisingly Polka had kept her stonic face still. "Its kinda like a map of the Labyrinth though not exact."

**  
Ruka's Pov** (lol i finally did ruka's pov)

I should really thank Anna and Nonoko for asking, if I ask, Imai's probably going to tap the whole thing and when we go back to G.A the first thing I find is a newspaper saying 'Ruka Nogi is dumb'. "Okay, so we just tie the string to that hook right there, and then we'll try our best to get out of here and not to be cornered by the minotaur. Also...." Mikan's voice slowly disappeared to me and I glanced at Imai. She was skillfully listening to Mikan about her plan, though at this point I can hardly care. I felt that everything around me and Imai disappeared, there was only me and her, nobody else. She suddenly turned and face me, my heart stopped, I can feel my cheeks getting hotter by the second. "You there?" The voice did not belong to Imai but it belonged to.....

Natsume?

I finally was back to reality, everyone was looking at me funny, from the corner of my eye, I saw Koko laughing like crazy. Mikan ignoring what happened standed up and so did Natsume and everyone else. She went near a hook which is just weird, seriously a hook in a maze? Anyway she tied a double knot on the hook and began to unwind the string with everybody, including me, following her. We don't really know what we're going to face.

We've been now walking about one hour nonstop and my feet we're killing me. I slowed down and I leaned my head down trying to catch me breathe. Usagi probably saw how tired I was and jumped out from my arms looking at me. Suddenly somebody touched my shoulder. It was firm grip. I looked up and surprisingly, it was Imai. "Nogi, hurry up or you'll be lost. So get up now." Even though it wasn't something normal people would blush over this, I blushed. I slowly picked up Usagi back into my arms and began to walk with Imai at my side. Quickly we catched up with the rest of the gang and walked right into a closing. There was no way out. We turned around so we can go another way, but instead we found the minotaur.

Fear frozed everyone in place. The minotaur look exactly what the Greek Myth said it looked like, Half man, half bull, its eyes were glowing red. "UGGGHHHH!!" It let out an angry snort. I guess it doesn't like company. I gulped and so did everyone else. I wonder if we will survive or be dead like other foolish people who dared to enter here. The Labyrinth, a.k.a, where the minotaur lives.

* * *

_I know, short chapter, I apologize for that, though this week I had to finish my biography, my reading report and a music report. So I needed to type alot of things. And I apologize for that. Anyway I hoped that you liked it, And the next time I'll be updating is......._

**November 7, 2009!!**

_And also the voting will be still open for those who didn't have a chance to vote. Though the voting will be closed on_

**November 14, 2009!!**

_And if its a tie, i will break it._

_Kay please REVIEW!!_

_Chu_


	7. A Tropical Paradise

**A Tropical Paradise**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_I have decided which story to write next and I thank everyone who has voted! And the story is.....:_

**_How we, her friends, deal with her!_**

_I'll be starting this as soon as possible!!_

**_I want to thank:_**

_Ichigo1010_

_moonacre99_

_JuSt To RaNdOm_

_kin-kinna_

**_For reviewing on chapt 7!_**

_Anywayy..._

_I hope you like this chapterr!!_

* * *

**Anna's Pov:**

We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die.

I'm sorry for being so negative but being face to face to an minotaur isn't that nice.

Nobody moved. We were all waiting for death. I glance at Koko. He was frozen and seemed to scared to do anything.

Suddenly the minotaur started moving straight for us. I didn't closed my eyes. I might miss my chance to escape. The minotaur moved exactly to us, his speed was fast. Really fast. This was the end of our lives. Natsume and Mikan spined right into action. Using as many chances as they can get to shoot at the minotaur with their alices. Everyone else started helping them. Hotaru started shooting the minotaur with her baka gun. Ruka's helping Hotaru, she had lend him another baka gun. Yuu is trying to distract the minotaur with illusions. Nonoko is throwing out some things from her pocket. Koko is saying every single move the minotaur was going to make. I couldn't help them, nor I can do anything. My alice is useless. That's what I thought and that's what I've been told. I always hide if I was scared. Hide if I am sad. Hiding. That's what I always do. And I'm sick of hiding. Cooking is to be enjoyed by others. And not to be used as a weapon. I don't care. My friends are doing their best and I shouldn't stand here waiting to be rescused, I'm not that fragil, I'm not that weak and my alice is not useless. I slowly reached into my pocket. There was a huge package of carrots seeds and a few sprinkles also that laughing cake. My lips craved into a smile. That's it. I look at Hotaru. "Hotaru pass me some of your 'Come to life' sprays, 'Giant' sprays and a few baka guns!!" Hotaru quickly tossed for what I asked. "500 rabbits when we get back!" I heard her yell. I sighed, somethings will never change. I quickly use the 'Giant' spray on the carrots and it grew into life size, I sprayed them with the 'Come to Life' spray. The carrots slowly have arms, legs, eyes, and mouth. I gave them a baka gun each. And made them eat some laughing cake. But the laughing cake won't work on veggies. I quickly scanned my eyes through my carrot army. There were about twenty of them. I grinned. "GO!" The carrot army quickly ran into action helping everyone. I look quickly at everyone. They weren't holding on so good. The minotaur seems to be winning. From the corner of my eyes I saw the minotaur eating two carrots at the same time. Perfect. The minotaur stopped fighting with us. And was laughing. "RUN!!" I yelled. "WE GOT A THREE MINUTE HEAD START!!"

Everyone started running. We were running for our lives. We been at least ten meters away from the minotaur. And I could still hear my carrots fighting and being eatened by the minotaur. We weren't going to be trapped again. Thanks to Hotaur. She assembled a map device of the whole maze. And we were on the right track to the exit.

**  
Nonoko's Pov:**

I smiled. I was happy. Really happy. Now Anna know's how important her alice is. And how useful it is. She finally stopped hiding. I can see the exit now. It's a blind light. I was scared and I wasn't the only one. Everyone else grabbed onto somebody. Mostly the closest person beside you. I grab onto Yuu. My cheeks turned into a warm shade of pink. From a far distance, I could see Natsume and Mikan clutched together. I smiled lightly. That is so sweet. Hopefully they'll end up together. We were going through the door at this moment. And I can hear the minotaur closing onto us. We hurried. I hope that its going to be better than a maze!!

**Yuu's Pov:**

I cleaned my glasses and gently slided them back in place. "Wow." I heard Nonoko say. She was still clutching on me, but I didn't mind one bit, I enjoy her company. I looked around us. Wow. It was a magnificent view. Well better than the maze of course. Tropical trees were swaying side to side. I can hear some birds singing above us. In about 10 meters away from us, there was a waterfall crashing down into the large lake. The water was clear and sparkly from our view. It looked very tempting. But I must make sure the others agree to take a rest.

**Hotaru's Pov:**

This place is better than the maze. I stared at the crashing waterfall. It would be a good time taking a picture of Nogi. I wonder how much money would I make. I turned at Mikan. She looked relaxed. She would love to hang out in the lake. "We're taking a break." I commanded everyone. They all followed me to the waterfall apparently they love to swim for awhile. "Shall we swim?" Nonoko asked Anna. "Demo..we don't have swimming suits." I quickly took out the glowing balls. "What's that?" Nogi asked. Was he too dumb to know what it was? I glance at him. "It is a swimsuit store that I bulit, if your wondering why is it glowing, it is because I program too many swimsuits, making it very colorful in the sun's ray's causing an rainbowish shine. Also it's completely safe to take it with you anywhere with its H20 protector made from just oxgen a few bolts and nuts and the highly new computer program. It's in stores for only 200,000,000rts for a limited time." I knew they didn't understand half of it, well beside Mikan and Hyuuga. I threw the globs on the floor, and came out two huge tents. Perfect. "The boys' one is one the left, the girls' one is on the right." The girls walked into the right tent. The boys walked into the left tent.

"WOW!!" Anna shouted. I can tell they were amazed by my work. There was millions of choices. I took a swimsuit from the 'Hotaru's Rack' Everyone choosed one from their own racks. Anna choosed a swimsuit with cupcake decorations, I was hoping for her to choose that one. Koko blushing would be a good picture to blackmail with. Nonoko choosed a simple blue swimsuit. It was simple but cute. Blackmaing the prez would be a new one, but he have more money then most people. Nice. I looked at Mikan. She looked stunning. She was wearing a one-piece sleek chanel swimsuit. I knew she would like a designer.

We walked outside and the boys were already in the water. Koko was having a splashing water fight with Nogi while Yuu was trying to stop them from getting so serious and Hyuuga was just laying around. They finally noticed our presence and was staring right at us. I raised an brow. I quickly took this chance to take some pictures. "Heyy!!" Nogi yelled and was blushing furiously. He jumped right underwater. I knew he took some of the underwater breathing candy so he can be underwater up to 5 hours. But my camrea is waterproof. I jumped right in snapping as many pictures as I can.

**Mikan's Pov**

Typical. The boys slowly snapped back into reality. And Anna and Nonoko joined Koko for a water fight, Yuu had given up on trying to calm them down and had joined them. I took a step into the cold water. I shivered. I came up with an idea. I used my fire alice around me and sat right in the water. That's better. Not so cold. Not so hot. I turned to Natsume. He was smart. I guess. "Natsume, where do you suppose we look next for the map, I have a feeling is here." He open one of his eye sleepily. "Up there." I looked up, and looked left and right. And LEFT!! There was a cave. A cave? Let's see... an ancient treasure map in a cave. Make sense. There was another long slience. Natsume sit up. He turned and face me. "What would we do with the Lost Ring? Wouldn't we need to find a place to hid it." "I don't know. Maybe we can destroy the ring. So the AAO or the academy can have it. The academy is already messed up anyway and if they have their hands on the ring it would be troublesome, also with the AAO having the ring would be even worse. So I prefer nobody having it." My reason was logic. Very logic. "How." He moved closer to me. I didn't feel very comfortable. But if I let that show he will be taking advantage of it. "Destroy it with alices." He leaned closer again. "What kind of alices." "Powerful ones." He yet again moved closer to me. We were about 1 inch apart. "Like what?" "I don't know." He leaned closer in, my heart thumped. I can feel my cheeks burning up. He leaned in and....

**Splash!**

I quickly turned to the splashing source. It was Koko. "Sorry to ruin your moment you two love birds." Does he know that he's in a lot of trouble for saying that. I glared at him. So did Natsume. I standed up. "Let's go." Everyone obeyed my command.

A few minutes later everyone was change into their regular clothes. "We're going into that cave." Natsume said pointing at the location. Everyone nodded. Hotaru had equirmented us with rock climbing gear. But only had enough for six people not eight. I guess me and Natsume are going to be jumping. We had reached the mountain already. "So what is Mikan and Natsume going to do." Anna asked. I turned to her. "We'll demostrate." I looked at Natsume to see if he was ready. He gave a small nod. I nod it back. We both leaped up from rock to rock. I could hear a weak 'wow' from below. But I forcused uphead. Soon me and Natsume both had reached the cave. And so the others quickly catched up with us.

"Careful." I said. "I sense dark magic, stronger than the cafe. Whatever the dark magic tries to make you stronger by. Remember, it is just an illusion, nothing you're gonna face in there is real. Everything is an illusion. Stay close to at least somebody and do not touch anything. Don't let the illusions fool you." I warned. I'm scared that one of them would let their guard down and wouldn't have the strength to get up.

We linked hands with one another. We were ready to face whatever the cave had prepared for us. The cave prepared something for us. We have something prepared for the cave.

Whatever we're gonna be facing would be worse than the minotaur believe it or not.

It is not **A Tropical Paradise.**

**

* * *

**

_Did you enjoy that chappie??? Sorry I was a little late...hehe....The votes are CLOSED okay CLOSED!! But I will be having more voting stuff in the near future!!_

_Anyway, _

_please reivew!!_

_Chu_


	8. Annoucement XD pls read

Hi~!!

I've been thinking about a surprise fanfic special chapters for my readers in Choose to Smile or Not? And How we, Her Friends, Deal with Her.

When I mean surprise special chapters, I mean like something like a Omake or something....

and I would lovee to write fanfic chapters for my readers~!!

So can some of you JUST tell me the month of your birthday. I'm not asking for a wholee date and stuff, just the month~!!

Than every single month you can expect me to post on a Omake/special chapter in the fanfic of your choice.

Also i just want you guys to know that I'll be posting the next chapter in Choose to Smile or Not and How we, Her Friends, Deal with Her, ON

**November 14, 2009!**

There's also another thing.....I"lll be writing another fanfic~!!! I would NOT tell you what is it about or a little summary or anything.

You only can know whats is it about when I post it up and you read it. There's a reason why i don't want to tell you what is it about.

I am still kinda choosing which type and what is it about it. But i'll post it somwhere from

**  
November 15-18, 2009**

On november 11th it was Remembrance Day~ in Canada!! But it was also my friend's birthday!

And we should thank the people who fought in war and thank for people to agree that they should end World War I and World War II!!

Kay,

Stay safe

Work hard

Don't get into trouble

And have fun with life~!!

Also please tell me the month of your birthday for the surprise chapter thingy~!!XD

Chu~!!


	9. Finding the Map with Another Blind Light

**Finding the Map with Another Blind Light**

* * *

_Hi! I've been so stupid.....I just noticed that moonacre99 had asked _

Please put the titles of the songs...

_Anyway..._

_The song Mikan sang in chapter 5 is called,_

_Falling for You_

_And I wrote the song completely by myself. I was just having a little fun cuz i guess i was too lazy to find a song that match to what she felt._

_I thank everyone who reviewed chapter 7 and 8. _

_**This chapter is delicated to......**_

_**moonacre99**_

_she've been reviewing this fanfic SINCE i started it without missing any chapters!!_

_You guys can check if you want. _

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll be going around senting a thank you msg to the new people who just started reading my fanfic and reviewing._

_EnJoy~!!_

* * *

**Mikan's Pov**

I opened my eyes nervously. It was pitch black. Someone was holding my hand. I looked to my left. Suddenly a bright light shined on top of me. I looked again. It was Natsume. I looked right and left. But there was only Natsume and me. "Where is everybody?" "I don't know." We began to walk alittle. "Where are we." I shrugged my shoulders. I'm not a digtial map, so I have no idea.

"HA!"

I was so startled i pratically jumped to hug Natsume. "What was that." I said slowly letting go of him. "Oh my god, the murderer is in our class!!" A picture of a girl appeared.

I remember her. She was a classmate of mine when I was little.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!" Soon many pictures of kids from my past appeared. And I was slowly falling to the ground.

Natsume came to my side.

Mikan, stay forcus this is all an illusion. It would hurt me. Who am I kidding??

"Let's stay away from him." That made me look again. Now there was a picture of somebody else, somebody that I don't know, and of course I'm not a 'him'. I looked at Natsume. His head was bent down looking at the floor.

Natsume....

Did he have to face the same thing I had to?

To be honest, I never saw Natsume smile. Ever.

He's just like me.

I never knew that Natsume needed saving, I thought I needed saving, and I thought that nobody could understand my pain, but I guess I'm wrong.

I walked over to Natsume and hugged him. I couldn't leave him there. He needed comfort and so did I. He slowly hugged me back. A few minutes passed and I pulled back. "We're gonna get through this, right?" He gave me a smirk. "Of course who do you think we are, idiots?" I gave out a little silver laugh. We quickly stood up, hand in hand, we walked.

Soon we spotted a bright light. We kept on walking. I do hope that the others will be alright.

When we arrived to the other side. It was a tunnel, a rusty tunnel. We both hurried to go outside. And we arrived onto of a castle. We looked around, everyone was there.

"You guys are alright." I asked. I was so worried, and now knowing they're fine, makes me feel so relived.

Everyone nodded and came to us for a big hug. "What did you guys had to face?" Anna asked.

I looked at Natsume, he looked at me. "It's a secret."

**_BOOM, CRACK, CRACK, BOOM_**

The platform we were standing on started to crack, we were going to fall down. Everyone become nervous and scared.

**BOOM**

We then started falling. And falling.

"How long is this!?!?!" I yelled.

"I don't know!" Nonoko and Anna yelled back.

I looked hopefully at Hotaru.

"No idea." She calmly yelled back.

And boom. We hitted the rocky floor.

"Ouch..." "Itai..." "Eek..." I heard everyone say. I stood up, and started to dust the dust off of me. I look straight forward of us. There was the map. The map was old and was teared here and there, it was floating up and down shining.

"Where would we ever find the map," I heard Anna said. "Look behind you." They all turn they heads around looking at the map. "Let's get it." Koko said. We all moved one step and couldn't move anymore. "We're sinking."

Quick sand. The word seems to flash in my brain like a lighting bolt, sharp and fast.

I looked around. We needed something that has the strength to pull us out of here. Everyone around me were struggling. "Guys! Stop struggling, it would be worst if you struggle." Natsume called. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Hotaru, don't you have anything in your bag to help us?" But I guess Hotaru was one step ahead of me and was already taking stuff out of the big bag of hers.

Soon she pulled out another fishing stick. She quickly swinged it to the closest crack in the rock. She tugged on the fishing rod to see if it can hold her. She pass the rod to me. "You go first." I took the offer quickly, and was slowly pulling myself out of the quick sand. A few more pulls and I was there on the ground again, not in quick sand. I pass the rod to Hotaru. And Hotaru passed to rod to Anna and so on.

Finally everyone was out. "Let's go and get the map." Hotaru said. We all ran up to the map.

It was still gleaming even if it's cold and dark. I scanned my eyes at everybody. "Ready?" They all gave a nod. "One, Two....."

"THREE!!"

We all reached our hands on the map. And just as I thought, there was a blind light. Seriously, I'm getting annoyed by all the blind lights and it so bad for my eyes and don't get me started on my skin.

I opened my eyes. We were at ........

_  
My dorm??_

* * *

_Whatcha think??_

_I thought about doing another little cliffy!! I hope you liked it~!_

_Also, cause of my lazy ass, I would be updating, How we, Her Friends, Deal with Her __On _

_**November.15.2009**_

_Sorry, _

_Review Pls_

_Chu_


	10. Authorsan,where's everyone Anna asked

**Natsume and Mikan's Childish fight**

**"Hey, where is Everyone Author-san?" Anna asked.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal Pov:**

The room filled with confusion and tension. The air was stuffy and was extremely unfamiliar, even to Mikan. No one spoke a word. They felt that somebody was spying on them right now. And, of course they were very familiar with that feeling, they get that all the time with Hotaru. But this time, this time, it wasn't somebody they're use to. It felt like it was somebody who they seem to despise.

Mikan looked around her dorm. Every single thing was in the right place, but somehow it felt different. She sniffed the air, _"Smells the same, just like my strawberry and tangerine shampoo, but something is not right."  
_  
She slowly jerked her head around to face her friends, she gave them a little signal to follow her.  
They passed trees, birds, grass, and everything nature has to give, but they didn't see one single student. Most likely, there should be a huge crowd of fangirls and fanboys following them.  
_  
"Something is definitly not right."_Mikan thought.

She took them to the Northern Woods, the farest place from the Academy.  
They all were sitted down on the moist forest ground. After a pause of silent, Mikan opened her mouth to speak, but it seems like she couldn't find what to say and how to say it.

"Where is everybody?" Nonoko whispered. "I don't know, but I feel, and I know you guys feel it too, that its not safe to read the map at this moment." Mikan replied at the same level of quietness as Nonoko. Another pause of silent went by, "I don't think the Academy is safe anymore. Something really weird is happening, and bad too." Mikan said, seriously. Yuu started to fidget uncomfortably in his seat. "And also we should-"

Natsume narrowed his eyes at Yuu, "Prez," "Uh, Yeah?" "You've been fidgeting, why." Natsume demanded, he's getting suspicious on Yuu ever since they got back from map hunting.

"Natsume!" Mikan glared at him.

"What."

"I was in the middle of talking!"

Natsume raised an brow. "Hn whatever."

Mikan rolled her eyes and went back to what she was about to say.  
But in a quiet obnoxious voice, Natsume added, "You mean ordering them around.."

Mikan flared her eyes right to Natsume's direction. Her teeth were gritting together,"I heard that."

"Heard what?"

Mikan stood up. "Stop acting innocent."

Natsume lazily closed his eyes, "I'm not."

Mikan clenched her hands into fists. She turned around, and started to breath deeply.

"Inhale.....Exhale.......Inhale.......Exhale......"

"If you have problems calming down, just go to an anger management class." Natsume quietly suggested.

Mikan's aura became deadly, maybe beyond deadly.

Everyone, excepted Natsume, crawled backwards, at least about 2 metres away from them.

Hotaru snatched out her recording camera and started filming it on tape.  
She looked over to Ruka, "Take pictures. Use this." Hotaru tossed him a camera. "B-b-b-but." Hotaru smirked lightly, "Do it, or something bad will happen soon." "Y-y-yes.." Ruka answered and started snapping away.

Mikan turned back calmly, though her eyes were on fire.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!"

Before giving Natsume a chance to answer,  
Mikan started throwing water balls straight and Natsume.  
But he was too quick and jumped to a tree.

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

Natsume kept on jumping from tree to tree as soon as Mikan fire one water ball at him.

Hotaru and Ruka were snapping away. The money sign was extremely clear in our inventor's eyes. While Ruka just looked scared.  
But then Hotaru stopped.

She turned around slowly

and saw..........

* * *

_I've noticed how serious I'm make this fanfic into, and I am planning to do that, tho, sometimes it gotta be fun and tenisionless, (if thats a word),_

_so I hope you enjoyed this childish fight between our favourite couple, or second favourite, or third...?_

_Please review!!3_

Chu


	11. Captured

**Title: **_When the Problem gets Worse to even Worse_

**Inspiration: **_had a dream about this!! Action! Action! And more action!!_

**Delicated to: **_crimson eyed girl (You've always been there for me:P)_

_Now, there is not going to be any so called Pov's, I would only stick to one pov for each chapter! And you gotta guess who's pov is it!_

* * *

"Yoichi?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. There was my sweet innocent little brother, bleeding, hurted, and had a face I would never forget.

I ran as fast as I could to my brother. He was trying his hardest holding back tears, but had letted them out anyways.

"W-w-what happened?"

He didn't answer, he exhaled and inhaled heavily. "T-t-there was a fire, the AAO attacked, looking for something,"

Looking for something? An AAO attack doesn't happen so often, what could the AAO want from the academy.

"Where is everybody?"

"They got brainwashed." My eyes opened wide in alarm.

"Brainwashed? Is that even possible." Anna said.

"Prez!" Natsume called. I turned around. Yuu was pretty far from us.

"H-hai." "You're hiding something." Wait the prez, hiding something? The world went crazy!!

"F-f-fine, I'll tell, I saw something in the Gakuen Alice library before, it was a book about legends, treasures, and the ring." I couldn't speak, I wanted him to go on.

"Wait." Nonoko intreputted. "I've always been in the library, I memorized every single book shelf in there, and I never saw that type of book before, how come?"

Yuu pushed his glasses up, "That's because I saw the book in the hidden area, its a special place filled with books that been filled with too many great knowledge of dark magic, spells or other magical things that are too dangerous for students to learn or to even know the exsitence of it. The academy's middle school branch's principle had got a dangerous ablity student to find another book about it, and the mission was complete she had asked me to put it in the Gakuen Alice library in the special area which is hidden and can be open by a special alice stone, not key, and when I was there, I had found the book. That is why, as Natsume had noticed, been fidgeting because I know something about the ring."

"And what that might be?" I asked. My voice was low, I couldn't be sure if there's any more AAO people around here.

"The ring, is hidden, somewhere in this .......Academy." He seemed to choke out the last word.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think straight. My head hurts.

"But," He countinued. "In that book, I had also read that, you must have the map to have posession of the ring. The book said, the map is the key. Which I, am confused about it as well."

"Yuu," I said.

"Yes."

"Was there anything else in that book?"

"Yes there was, I read as fast as I could as many pages as I could, but as soon as I was going to finish the last two pages, I had notice all of the words were in Chinese."

"Do you still have the special alice stone that the middle school principle had given you?"

"Yes I do. Right here." From his pocket he toke out a normal looking alice stone. But I saw that the stone had been carved in the middle school branch's principle's intius.

My brother was weak, leaving him out here by himself would be stupid. Leaving him with Anna or Nonoko, would also be stupid as well.

"Yoichi,"

He turned around and faced me.

"I'm going to turn you into a tree."

"What??"

"I'm going to turn you into a tree, don't worry you'll be able to turn back as soon as you say "turn back.""

He nodded.

I waved my hands in the air. And, he's a tree.

I moved him closer to other trees in the forest.

"We'll be right back." I told him.

"Yuu, take us to the library."

We're running and running.

We finally reached the entrance to the library, I wanted to shove and push to get in there, time was running out. And I know a greater and more violented battle would happen soon if we don't hurrary. We all followed Yuu, he let us to a wall, he took the stone and in the air, drew a huge circle with the stone. And the door revealed. He opened to door which was huge, tall, and heavy. When we were inside. Yuu quickly searched for the book and tossed it to me.

_The Book that Should Never been Opened, _the title read.

I opened it to the last two pages. And they're all in chinese. And not mordern chinese characters but in ancient chinese characters. I don't know if I could read this well. I felt everyone peeled over my shoulders as I try to read it.

_When map is touched by earth powers, the path will be clear. Great war. Ring destroy it! Destory using same things you found it. _

The rest was all either ripped, stained or I couldn't read it. Well, I think that was enough to tell me where to find the ring.

"Guys, I think...We should read the map now." I could tell they were nervous and scared just like me. I slowly scrolled the map all the way. I couldn't wait to see what great powers and strange riddles it holds.

"It's..."

"BLANK!!"

"Why is it blank!!" We all began shouting at once. Complaining about the map. I tried to retrace my memory to what I had read in the book. Four words popped in my mind. _Map, touched, earth, powers!_

"Guys!!" I yelled. "Shut up! I know what we must do. I turned to Natsume, I need your help." "My help?" He was confused and so was everyone else. "I remembered that in the book it said, _When map is touched by earth powers, the path will be clear, _right?" They nodded in agreement. "So, what are earth powers, the four elements of course!" "Mikan...couldn't you perform all four elements?" Ruka asked. I nodded happily. "Yes, though I can't perform all four elements at once so perfectly, so might as well let Natsume handle the fire element. You know what to do right Natsume?" "Of course how dumb do you think I am." "Pretty stupid." "Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

Both me and Natsume closed our eyes to concentrate. In my palm I felt the elements one by one on my palm. I opened my eyes and found myself staring right into Natsume's open eyes. We gently brought the elements to the map. A _huge_ white light shined onto us. I stumbled back a few steps. I had to wait a few minutes till the light settled. Soon the map was actually in my hands, by itself it started unscrolling and it glowed brighter each glow.

"GOTCHA!!"

I quickly scrolled the map and turned around.

"AAO!!" Everyone of them were wearing masks. Except Reo whom I quickly recongized. He laughed at us when he spotted the map in my hand. The guy beside Reo used his alice on us and made us paralazyed. Reo snatched the map out of my hand. "With this map, the AAO would rule the world, and then the AAO boss would be so proud of me and would give me Mexico which makes the best strawberries in the world!! MWAHAHAHA!!" I wonder how somebody this evil and mean can be so lame.

Reo turned to the five masked guys, "You guys, take them to headquatres and lock them in our best cells. Make sure they don't escape, double the guards around the area, double security camears, double everything!!" The men nodded. The lifted us up.

* * *

_If i were you i would be getting pissed a little, cuz yuh didn't see whats inside the map again!!!_

_trust me there's a reason!_

_Anyway! I finally finished this chapter, and i really don't know if Mexico produces the best strawberries. I had to do something like that in social studies about going around the house looking for where fruits come from. I know weird, we're learing about trading and exporting and stuff._

_Please give an comment/review/question~!_

Chu


	12. The Last Chapter

**Title: **_The Last Chapter_

**Inspiration: **_The glory and great feeling of accomplishment!_

**Delicated to: **_Everyone who reviewed, everyone who favorite or suscribe or anything, and to everyone who read!_

**Author's Note: **

_Yes I hate to say it, though, this is the last chapter of this fanfic. The life to this fanfic is coming to an end, on top of that, a good end. I've gathered many different experiance of people wanting to read more, and how people love this fanfic, I also gathered many other feelings too, like how right now I can imagine many different people in different enviroment can be feeling, I feel that I can relate extremely well at this point. My journey of writing this fanfic was a great pleasure, it rarely accored to my mind that I could call myself an author before, because before, I chosed books which had not a very good plot, though had many different humors. But now, I find myself wondering to some other sections looking at all these books about magic, time travel and sometimes something to do with a titanic and a time machine, believe there is such book that invovles those, I have it right now with me, and its completely breathtaking. So, I hope since this fanfic is ending, I can start a new one, and yes I am aware I have started serval few but it doesn't seem right for me to only update three fanfics, four seems like a better choice to me, so maybe when a great idea hits me, I'll start a new fanfic. And I hope new and old readers will find liking to it._

* * *

_"The time is now, not near or far, but now!" _Mikan's eyes fluttered opened. _"What was that? That voice sounds so, so...Wait where am I?" _Mikan turned and looked where she were, in a cell, the bars were rusted and paint were scratched off. The brick was were almost broken in half and outside the cell was a sleeping guard in a wooden chair on one side, the other side had the key hanging from above. _"This is their best cell? I never knew they'll be this poor, maybe that's why they want to get the map." _Mikan saw everyone else lying on the floor in deep sleep. She shook everyone gently, "Get up you guys." She whispered.

Slowly, everyone came awake. "How do we get out of this place?" Nonoko asked. Mikan smirked. "I have a plan." Footsteps soon came in hearing range. "Everyone act asleep." Mikan warned. They went back to their orginial position with eyes shut. "I don't know how can the stupid map not open! Those useless brats." Reo complained to the man in the black beside him. He just nodded trying to not to make eye contact. "The map wouldn't even budge! I would burn those stupid kids in hell if I had the power." Reo walked closer to the cell. Took one dirty look at them and walked away complaining, he didn't even give a simple glance to the sleeping guard.

As soon as Reo disappeared and couldn't be heard. All of them got up. "Did you hear that?" Anna said happily. "Map couldn't be opened!" Natsume nodded, "That means there is still a chance for the world not be destroyed." He turned to Mikan, "So what's your plan." Mikan smiled.

"Since the AAO people are just a little bit stupid for not tying us with a "alice rope" so we can't use our alices, we can just simply do a simple "mind trick" I can simply get the key using my alice and then I'll silently use my alice to open the door at the same time, I will cut the security camera with an alice though it will only work for about 3 minutes or less, and since the door will be open, they would've thought we escaped when Natsume quickly melt the bars on the window with his alice we can crawl out the window and we will float because of these.." She took out some type of star shaped candy, "They are floating candy, they will make you float for about an hour when it's in your mouth but as soon as you split it out, you'll drop on the ground. Anyway, when we're floating we will be going to the main office where obviously the AAO boss is with the map of course, and there wouldn't bee any guards since they all probably went to find us, Natsume and I will fight off the AAO boss while you guys snatch the map and we will quickly fly back to Gakuen Alice."

Mikan caught her breath, "So are you guys in?" The mischivous smiles appeared. _"This will be good." _Everyone thought. As planned, Mikan took the key and cut off the security camera with her alice and quickly opened the door, while Natsume melted the bars on the window, they all quickly popped a "flying candy" in their mouth and before they flew over to the main office, Mikan restored the bars with her alice and they all had to wait out for a few minutes to let the AAO notice that they were gone. Everyone was so concetriated. "They're GONE!" They heard somebody yelled. Soon many, many footsteps sounds appeared. Mikan gave a small nod to everyone telling them its time to move.

As soon as everyone got to the outside of the main office's, Mikan peered through the small crack in the window, and there was a fat, round plumpy man sitting the chair. She gave another nod to everyone. They broke through the window and as soon as everyone was inside, the AAO boss soon turned in a fighting position. "Well, if it isn't the brats that Reo always complain about." Natsume and Mikan both turned to the AAO boss with their alice on their hands. They were just waiting to strike. While the battle between the three starts, Yuu and the others quickly spotted the map, it was tossed aside with some other paper work. They grabbed it. "MIKAN, NATSUME!!" They yelled. The battle they were having were even, nobody's winning nobody was losing. Mikan took something out of her pocket and quickly threw it on the ground. Natsume and her quickly left with the others.

As they flew farther and farther out they had finally seen the large walls surronding the academy. They all quickly landed. "Let me get my brother." Mikan yelled. They all ran to the forest. "Turn back!" Mikan yelled. The stiff tree which was beside them turned into Yoichi. "Sis!" Yoichi cried as he hugged Mikan tightly. "Sorry but there is still much to do." She said as she took the map and slowly rolled it up. The glowing light regained, the light was in everyone's eyes though they didn't care anymore. As soon as the light disappeared. The picture on the map turned clear, it was a beautiful sakura tree.

Everyone looked dumbfounded. But Natsume took the map from Mikan. "I know where to find the ring. Follow me." He said as all of them followed him. Soon they arrived at a sakura tree, not just any sakura tree, but a beautiful large sakura which is in bloom. The map shoned a tiny golden shine. _"This is the spot." _Mikan smiled. Natsume brought the map to the sakura tree's trunk. The map surprisingly disappeared into the tree without a trace though in a few minutes time, something came up. It was a ring.

Everyone was in surprise though they know they should grab it but before they could a huge gust of wind blew all the sakura petals and it started to swirl, they all took a step back. Soon all the petals formed a shap of a person. The person became more like a person than a picture of a person. They all gasped. It was the witch. The owner of the ring! Somehow they all knew it was her.

"Hello." She said smiling. "You've found my ring, well, please take it, though, since you found it you must have a wish." Mikan thought for a while and nodded, "I wish, everyone who got brainwashed from the AAO would come back unbrainwashed." The witch nodded happily. From her long sleeves she pulled out a beautiful, gold ring with a huge blue ruby on. She handed it out to Mikan. Shakily Mikan took it. "Thank you.." She stutterd. The witch smiled. "Well, now I finally can rest in peace, thank you. Bye." She turned back into millions of petals and all the petals returned to the sakura tree in its same position. "Um...Mikan?" Yuu asked. "Yeah?" "Do you know how to destroy the ring?" Mikan nodded she turned to Natsume. "Same thing we did before." He smiled a little. They both closed their eyes and the ring stayed in mid-air while they both created the elements, they carefully brought it to the ring. BOOM! A huge golden yellow light flashed all over alice academy. When they opened their eyes. Alice students were roaming everywhere.

Everything was back to normal.

After a few weeks, the rumor of Natsume and Mikan dating had become a fact instead. Apparently, the cold icy Mikan was gone. Gone for good, though that doesn't mean she was back to her old loud self, well not quite anyway. It seemed for saving the world, the teachers and principals at Gakuen alice allowed all of them to go on a vacation in Hawaii. It seemed everything was going great. Well....expect for one.

"MIKAN SAKURA! I WILL BEAT YOU IN SOMETHING NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES!!" A miserable Permy shouted to the heaven somewhere on campus.

And of course the AAO as well, they apparently went into "hiding" maybe they couldn't even afford to stay in their super secret headquatres, well if you could even call it a headquater.

And the ring, nobody had ever heard of that name for a long, long time. But on the other hand, Koko always boast how great Anna did when they were in the Labyrinth. Also forgot to mention, everything worked out with Koko and Anna, Nonoko and Yuu and even Ruka and Hotaru. Strange eh? Well a happy ending is what everyone wanted and they got it, well for now.

* * *

_This is finished! I don't have any thing really important to say though please review!_

Chu


	13. CONTEST!

_Contest Closed!_

_The winners:_

_3rd place: ninghui465 AND ReflectionsOnMyPast it was very close, and I loved both of your fanfics very much so I got to say it was a tie!_

_2nd: Ariisha-chan your fanfic i found it super sweet! And funny! You deserve it!_

_1st: liledormouse your fanfic was amazing! I luv alot of it, it definitly didn't have sweetness, but it was super hot amazing! And most of the reviews says your should continue it and I agree go ahead and start continuing that fanfic if you want!_

_Also I wanna thank everybody who entered! Which are: EnaRie, Blueberry Absinth, aliceneko-chan, ninghui465, ReflectionsOnMyPast, Ariisha-chan,  
liledormouse! And I am going to write a one shot fanfic delicated to all of you even if you didn't win._


End file.
